A Series of Bechloe, Chaubrey and Mitchsen Shorts
by crazychickenpickle
Summary: Series of stories based around Beca, Chloe and Aubrey. I'll take prompts, suggestions and ideas for the various drabbles.
1. Eavesdropping

**These short stories are not related unless stated otherwise. An event which happens in one chapter did not necessarily happen in another.  
**

**Several sources state that Chloe's surname is Beale and that Stacie's is Conrad. I'll believe it to be true, but when were either of their last names stated in the film? I've seen Pitch Perfect several times and not once have I heard anyone mention Chloe or Stacie's last names.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the movie, anything from the movie and blah blah blah.**

* * *

One Sided Chaubrey, Bechloe: Eavesdropping

Aubrey sighs to herself. She hands her best friend another tissue, probably the twentieth one that morning.

"Chloe, I'm gonna need you to wash up so we can go out." Aubrey rubs Chloe's back.

"Why?" Chloe manages to get out between sobs.

"I'm gonna fix your love life," Aubrey says, holding back her tears. She doesn't know if she'll regret this or not.

"How? Beca chose Jesse, not me," Chloe sobs harder, saying it aloud for the first time. Not that she'd say it to Chloe's face, but it's not like Beca knew she was crushing Chloe's heart by kissing Jesse.

"You don't know that," Aubrey tries to reassure her. She is well aware that Chloe's feelings toward Beca are reciprocated by Beca.

So Aubrey's going to prove it. Although it's killing her on the inside, she's determined to prove it.

"Come on, get up."

"Fine, but you owe me if this doesn't work," Chloe says reluctantly.

While Chloe showers, (thank the Lord her showers are long) Aubrey makes a phone call.

* * *

Dressed and beautiful as ever, Chloe bounces out of her bedroom in their shared off-campus apartment.

"Where are we going?" Chloe smiles for the first time in a few days, since Beca and Jesse kissed.

"You seem refreshed now that you've had a shower," Aubrey smiles seeing that Chloe is acting more like her bubbly self.

"What wonders water can do." Chloe pokes Aubrey in the stomach.

"We aren't going anywhere, I invited someone over," Aubrey tells Chloe. "I'm sorry I lied, but it was the only way you'd change and wash up."

"I forgive you. Who'd you invite?"

"Beca," Aubrey says without a pause. Her voice cracks on the 'e' but Chloe doesn't appear to notice.

"What? Why?" Chloe panics a bit, her face contorting into pain. Aubrey rests her hands on Chloe's shoulders.

"Calm down," Aubrey says, to both Chloe and herself. "Would you believe me if I said Beca is in love with you?" Once again, Aubrey's voice catches on Beca's name.

"No," Chloe says disbelievingly. Aubrey slowly removes her hands from Chloe's shoulders.

"Exactly the reason I'm inviting _her_ over." Aubrey could not bring herself to say _her _name again, for saying it a third time was a bit overwhelming. It kinda set the whole Beca-Chloe relationship in stone.

"Huh?"

"Would you believe Beca if she said she was in love with you?" Aubrey asks tentatively.

"Yes." Aubrey winces at how Chloe seems to melt at the thought.

"You're going to go into your bedroom with your door open so you can hear Beca and I's conversation. I'll have her admit she's in love with you."

"What kind of plan is that?" Chloe throws her hands in the air to accentuate her point.

"The one to fix your love life," Aubrey shoots back.

"Why are you trying so hard to get us together? Your plan might not even work!" Chloe uses the same tone Aubrey did. Aubrey softens her tone, almost to the point of giving away the answer.

"Because I love you and I want to see you happy." And if one of us deserves to be happy, it's you, Aubrey adds to herself. She hopes Chloe doesn't think twice about her words. On the other hand, Aubrey hopes Chloe did catch on and rethinks her decision to enter a relationship with Beca.

"I love you too, Aubrey." And Aubrey knows Chloe doesn't mean it the way she does. "I want to see you happy, but something's different with you today. Are you okay?"

"Fine, totally fine." Both of them know Aubrey's lying.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Chloe asks, taking Aubrey's hand. The spark that shoots up Aubrey's arm is almost enough to admit to Chloe. Almost.

"Later," is all Aubrey can give to Chloe. 'Cause honestly, the answer is never.

"I'll accept that for now," Chloe smiles and wraps her arms around Aubrey. Just then, the doorbell rings. Damn it Beca, Aubrey thinks.

"I'm pretty sure it's Beca, hide," Aubrey shoos Chloe out of the room.

Aubrey braces herself, collects her emotions and opens the door.

"Welcome," Aubrey says with as much authority she can muster in her emotional state.

"Thank you for inviting me," Beca attempts to be civil. She has no idea why Aubrey invited her over.

"Come in, make yourself comfortable," Aubrey says. "Drink?"

Beca shakes her head. "Thank you for offering though."

Chloe can't help but laugh at Beca's nervousness. She quickly muffles it, not to be noticed. The pair sit down opposite one another, Beca's back to Chloe's bedroom.

"Is there a particular reason you invited me, Aubrey?"

"Yes. Firstly I wanted to properly thank you for leading us to victory."

"Your welcome. If we're handing out thank you's, I might as well say thank you for letting me take the responsibility of the music."

"Your welcome as well." Aubrey claps her hands together for a distraction.

"Okay, I'm just gonna come out and say it. Are you dating Jesse?" Chloe holds her breath for an answer she doesn't want to hear. But it never comes. Beca looks taken aback at the question.

"Hell no. That kiss was extremely uncomfortable." Chloe silently fist pumps from behind the wall.

"So you have no feelings whatsoever toward Jesse?" Aubrey prods.

"Of course not. We decided to remain friends though."

"Any specific reason?"

"We both have fell in love with other people." Aubrey and even Beca herself are surprised by how open Beca is. Chloe and Aubrey prepare themselves for the response of the question they both know Aubrey's going to ask. Their preparation though, is for very different reasons.

"Who have you fell in love with?" Aubrey solemnly asks.

"Can you promise not to kill me if I answer you?"

"Depends." Aubrey actually earns a smile from Beca.

"Chloe." Aubrey almost sighs dejectedly, but stops her body's natural response. It's not like she didn't know this was coming. Beca's admission simply makes it a reality.

Chloe's reaction however, was entirely different. She clamps a hand over her mouth from screaming and jumps up and down wildly. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

Aubrey continues on the questions she'd planned. It turns out holding back tears is harder than holding back vomit.

"Do you truly love Chloe, would you consider a serious relationship?"

"Yes." Chloe's heart fluttered while Aubrey's sunk.

"What about you're insecurities? I ask this not to offend you, but to understand what lengths you'd go for with Chloe. You're not the only one with family issues, Beca. I shy away from serious relationships and finding true love too."

Beca takes a deep breath before answering.

"I love Chloe so much it hurts sometimes. I saw her with some guy I didn't know on several occasions and to see them make out crushed me. Every time she walks past me, I can't help but stare. Each time we touch, whether it be an accidental brush or a warm hug, there's an indescribable spark.

Not only is she the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but she has the kindest heart. Her intentions are always positive, she's always got a smile stretching miles wide on her face. And I love that Chloe is a friend to everybody. Her bubbly no boundaries personality makes you want to be near her all the time. I know I'm not the most social nor am I the nicest person you'll see. But, Chloe broke down those walls, maybe even unintentionally. Now I can't imagine my life without her.

As to answer you question Aubrey, I still have somewhat a guard up, but I believe in true love. I of course want Chloe as my girlfriend, but her happiness is way more important."

Beca finishes her confession and all three of the women find themselves in tears. Aubrey realizes every word Beca said applies to Aubrey's feelings. Beca voiced her thoughts almost exactly.

"Chloe, you can come out," Aubrey says weakly. Beca's so shocked she can't appreciate the irony of Aubrey's sentence.

Chloe runs out of the bedroom in happy tears, scooping Beca up in her arms. They're smiling ear to ear, Beca wearing what Aubrey would call a 'Chloe Smile.'

Aubrey feels as if she's in one of those romantic slow motion scenes. They can't see her, but she can see them. She sees Chloe spin Beca around in circles. She watches as they say I love you over and over. She's there to witness Chloe capture Beca's lips in a slow kiss. Aubrey's tears fall on her lips, streaming down her cheeks.

No one is there to catch Aubrey when she dies on the inside, the one person she needs most right now is unavailable, the source of her pain.

The regret she's been anticipating is absent. Gone is the remorse she's ready feel. What ends up on her face is a smile. Aubrey can't regret giving two people true love, one who never thought they'd receive it and one who dreamed of it since she was a little girl. Aubrey feels no remorse for sacrificing her happiness for Chloe's, something Aubrey would always do in a heartbeat.

Aubrey walks out to breathe some fresh air, feeling deprived of oxygen. She faces the apartment door and whispers to no one.

"I love you Chloe, forever and always."

All surrounding noise remains nonexistent, replaced by the beat of a broken heart.

* * *

_Love that remains longest in your heart is the one that is not returned._

_-Anonymous_


	2. 69 Days

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pitch Perfect, Beca and Jesse would not be the main love interest. This disclaimer goes for the rest of the chapters. Don't own the movie and blah blah blah.  
**

**As much as I'd like to do a Big Bang Theory one, I don't watch the show. Sorry.**

**Prompt: Could you make one where Beca wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare of a traumatic experience or something during a Bella's sleepover, and she tells the Bellas about it ? I'm gonna do this one next.**

**Don't worry, not all of these will be as sad as the first two chapters.**

* * *

Bechloe: 69 Days

It's not like Chloe is an insanely emotional person, at least most of the time. But she's quite an expressive person, there's a difference. Of course that fact doesn't stop her from letting a tear slip down her face. So she pulls over to the side of the road, trying to compose herself, keeping her emotions in check.

Beca walks into her shared apartment and plops down on the couch. She tosses her keys on the table, coat on the floor and doesn't bother to take off her shoes. Sure she might be reprimanded, but does that really matter?

Chloe, having yet another bad day, flips on the radio. Naturally, there's a sad song on the radio. Just perfect for her mood. She sighs and stares out the window as it starts to rain. Even more perfect for a day like today. All thought is blocked out as she hears those familiar notes blast from her car. The next few beats only confirm what she's thinking. Titanium. Her former lady jam, _their _present song. This time, Chloe doesn't stop her tears. How could the day be worse? From a crappy day at work to crying pathetically in her car while it rains.

Beca's eye catches on a framed photo near the TV. She could have sworn she put it away while cleaning months ago. She hadn't seen it in so long. White silk cascades down the _woman's_ figure, a smile so bright it would blind you. Next to _her_ is another woman with a smile equal in brightness. Herself. She too is wearing a white dress, the only time in her life. The gaze _they_ hold with one another expresses true love.

Chloe's eyes immediately snap to her left hand. A silver band lays one one finger, cool and perfectly round. Below the ring lies another one, instead encrusted with a diamond. The reminder of what the rings symbolize helps her none.

Beca, well skilled in keeping up a defense, doesn't cry. She doesn't tear up at the photo, she doesn't cry when she remembers the moment in it, she doesn't weep or anything when she remembers what day it is. She does, however, let her eyes drift to the single white band on her hand, identical to the photo.

Beside her, Chloe's phone rings. It's Aubrey. She picks it up and reads the screen.

_She _is going to be home any minute now. Beca gathers herself and picks up the clothes she left strewn around the apartment. Part of her wants to keep them all over the floor, knowing it'll spark an argument. Isn't arguing better than ignoring?

Chloe ignores Aubrey's request to talk. She knows too well what Aubrey would like to discuss.

Her cell vibrates in her pocket, probably another text from Jesse. He, like Aubrey, had been urging Beca to talk with him.

Chloe receives another text, this time from Jesse. She ignores that one too.

_She loves you damn it! _Beca reads. Jesse could be on to something, but she wasn't so sure after the last 2 months or so.

_69 days! _Chloe reads a similar text off her phone, deciding she might as well look at them if her phone's gonna go off every 5 seconds. She knows what Aubrey means by that, unfortunately.

Beca's about ready to shut off her phone, but she doesn't.

Why doesn't Chloe simply power off her phone?

The same reason Beca doesn't. If a certain _somebody _calls, she doesn't want to miss it.

Even though _she _hasn't called in 69 days, Chloe can't help but have a little hope. It's who she is, always thinking positively.

Not that Beca's been counting, but _they_ haven't actually had a nice conversation in 69 days. _Their_ conversations are rare, majority of the time being arguments. Still said are passing words: "I'll be back," when _they_ leave for work, "Hi," when _they_ arrive home. Brief accidental touches are completed with "I'm sorry's," and "I didn't mean to's." The response is typically "It's fine," or an apologetic glance.

_They_ haven't slept close enough to touch, only to ensure _they_ wouldn't fall off the bed. Unintentionally, _they_ don't spend much time together anyway, usually sleeping at a friend's house or hanging out at work. Fat Amy believes _their_ arguments are due to not being laid in over four months. Jesse admittedly also believes this.

There are those common yet uncommon times when _they _both arrive home from work, tired, weary, but still choosing to spend time in the living area. Those times _they _are both met with silence, translating into unspoken peace offerings. Neither wants to argue nor accidentally start an argument. Despite being apart, both hearts are not their own; rather each others'.

Those moments are why Chloe holds out hope for her relationship.

Those quiet times on occasion are why Beca hasn't walked out.

Chloe relaxes her body and breathes in deeply. She starts up her car and figures she's spent enough time reminiscing. She doesn't quite know how the relationship fell apart so fast. She couldn't tell you who's fault it is, why _they're_ so used to ignoring one another.

Beca sighs at Jesse's text, trying to forget the number '69.' There was a time when she'd just have to joke about the fact her relationship has been broken for 69 days.

Chloe enters _their_ apartment, ready for whatever hits her.

Per usual, they share the routinely "Hi."

The sparks people feel from love in movies happen to happen to both Beca and Chloe. They feel that connection, the butterflies in their stomachs. And it was only by saying "Hi."

Beca gives a small smile, sitting back down on the couch. Chloe's eyes light up at Beca's half smile, the most emotion she's received from Beca in two months.

Chloe too, remembers the photo sitting near the TV. She was the one who took it out from storage, hoping to remind Beca of what they once shared.

Once Chloe relaxes into her designated chair, she sees Beca attempt to discreetly text on her phone.

Beca quickly but fluently types two words out. She puts her phone away, waiting for Chloe to fall asleep like she always does.

When Chloe wakes up, she awakens to the beeping of her phone.

_I'm sorry._

Is what she sees. Chloe rereads the text several times to make sure she isn't dreaming. Only then does she notice Beca's in their bedroom, sleeping.

Chloe texts four words to Beca's phone, the same phrase, but different. Peacefully, she falls back asleep in the recliner.

Beca wakes later that evening to get a drink, and she checks her latest texts. She finds one.

_I love you too._

She reads. Beca grins to herself, giddy. Baby steps. Baby steps.

Maybe it's the fact that Aubrey and Jesse were trying to help, maybe it's that it's their anniversary of the day they were married.

But maybe, just maybe, it's LOVE.


	3. Just a Dream

**Here's the prompt I was asked to do. **

******Could you make one where Beca wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare of a traumatic experience or something during a Bella's sleepover, and she tells the Bellas about it ?**  


******Potential trigger: Beca's nightmare/memory of her father. It isn't too bad, but I put the warning up anyway.**

* * *

Mitchsen: Just a Dream

Aubrey smiles at the sight before her. It's quiet and not chaotic, definitely not something she expects when all the Bellas are gathered together. Sure, Aubrey loves the Bellas, they're the family she never had. Being a Posen however, taught her to value respect, order and control. What Beca describes as stupid and what Fat Amy so eloquently puts: a nightmare.

She sees Cynthia Rose move in her sleep, eventually wrapping Stacie in her arms. Stacie although asleep, not-so-surprisingly has no problem with it. Fat Amy sleepily feels around for something she apparently can't find. She settles on the half opened Doritos bag to her right. Although no one can see her, Aubrey quirks an eyebrow at what Fat Amy's spooning. Aubrey hears Chloe's soft snores come from her left. Chloe's smile is soft, snoring the way Aubrey's used to.

She remembers why she woke up in the first place: to get a glass of water. Before she pulls out a cup, Aubrey's eyes land upon a small figure. The young woman barely snores, her light brown hair falling across her eyes. Though she knows it's a bit pervy, Aubrey can't help but stare at Beca. She resists the urge to walk over and brush Beca's hair away from her beautiful eyes. Then again, it isn't like Aubrey knows that Beca's eyes are beautiful, she just happens to get lost in them sometimes. And maybe she sneaks a glance here and there at her equally pretty face. But that's only to make sure Beca's doing the choreography perfectly. Right?

Still in a trance by Beca's beauty, Aubrey notices she's started to move uncomfortably in her sleep. Beca is locked into her nightmare and totally unaware of anything else. It's just too real. She lets out a scream, not loud, but very audible in the silence of Aubrey and Chloe's apartment.

In less than a heartbeat, Aubrey's at Beca's side, the drink long forgotten.

"Are you okay?" Aubrey asks. She notices Beca's sweating, shivering from what she presumes was a nightmare. She'd never seen Beca so freaked out. In fact, she'd never seen her show emotion.

"What? I mean yeah," Beca doesn't even attempt to give a reassuring smile.

"Really?"

"Just a dream, that's all," Beca shrugs.

Aubrey cocks her eyebrow in disbelief. She lays her hand lightly on Beca's shoulder, trying to give the most sympathetic smile a Posen can manage.

"Are you trying to comfort me?" Beca asks. She feels awkward under Aubrey's unwavering gaze, which to her looks slightly painful.

"Oh, is this not a comforting smile?" Aubrey loses a bit of confidence. Usually when she comforts Chloe, Chloe will point out that to anyone but herself, Aubrey's so called smile is a little creepy.

Beca shakes her head no.

"Sorry, Posens are-"

"-to value respect, order and control," Beca finishes. "Not fun, happiness or free will, which just happens to include no empathy or emotion of any sort." She adds her own quip to mock Aubrey's response to why she's got a stick up her ass all the time.

"Says the girl with the attitude. Except at others' expense, I've never seen you actually show emotion," Aubrey shoots back.

"Despite what you think, at least I know insulting people is not how to make them feel better," Beca smirks.

"You said you were fine!"

"And you believed me. Now go back to sleep and we'll forget this ever happened," Beca dismisses.

"Not so fast Mitchell." Beca ignores her, pulling the sleeping bag over her head to seemingly block out Aubrey.

"Seriously," Aubrey starts. "I know you had a nightmare. I have them too."

Silently listening, Beca waits for Aubrey to go on.

"My parents aren't the most caring people, you'd ever meet." Beca snorts under the sleeping bag.

"Shut up, I'm trying to be sentimental here," Aubrey says indignantly. She's hit in the back of the head with a Doritos bag. Beca lifts up the bag to look at the scene before her.

"I can hear your bitchin' over my rumbling stomach!" Fat Amy calls out Aubrey.

Aubrey glares at Fat Amy, conveying how unnecessary it was to be hit with a Doritos bag.

"Well if you'd shut up, I wouldn't need to resort to extreme measures," she explains to Aubrey.

She ignores Fat Amy, turning to Beca.

"The point is, I had a recurring nightmare for months. The way I finally rid of it, was to talk about it aloud. Let out what I was feeling and sort of vent."

"I don't feel comfortable doing that," Beca says.

"I'll go then," Fat Amy announces. By this point, no one is asleep, due to... Well, everything.

"So all the Bellas except for Beca were practicing for the... That competition you know, and Aubrey starts yelling about not choking it down and stuff-"

Stacie cuts her off, "I thought she was talking about something else, like when-"

Fat Amy continues her supposed nightmare. "Anyway, Aubrey started to look real sick so we all ran for cover. And then BOOM!" Fat Amy makes an exploding gesture with her hands. "Aubrey spews chunks everywhere!"

Aubrey grimaces at the memory. Trying not to be angry, she sort of smiles.

"Amy, that wasn't your nightmare, it actually happened," Aubrey gently corrects.

Fat Amy thinks for a moment and looks toward Aubrey.

"Oh yeah, that did happen. It was so horrifying my brain classifies it as nightmare," she tries to explain. "And I've seen some pretty nasty stuff, like-"

Aubrey, about to puke, stops her from going any farther.

"Sorry," Fat Amy says. "Are you gonna-"

"No, I am not. Thank you very much," Aubrey interrupts tersely.

"Thank the Lord!" Fat Amy grins.

"Beca, keeping the nightmare in won't help," Aubrey says, her anger disappearing altogether.

"Well, it's just a recurring dream of when my father walked out on my mother," Beca finally admits.

Everyone but Beca, Aubrey and Chloe gasp in unison. Aubrey throws a glare their way.

"It seemed like the perfect place to gasp, with the whole suspense feeling and everything. Like in movies," Fat Amy shrugs. Inwardly face palming, Aubrey gestures to Beca to go on.

"My parents went into the kitchen to have a private talk. Curious, I eavesdropped, but then they started yelling. My mother was crying hysterically and my dad was angrier than I'd ever seen him. It wasn't the yelling that got to me, they'd been arguing for months.

But then my dad stuck his finger in my mom's face, he was dangerously close to her body. To me he looked threatening, so I didn't eavesdrop where they could see me. They were screaming non stop as I watched. My dad threw what I realized later was a beer bottle at the wall, missing my mom's head by bit. He swore left and right, and he threw a few more bottles, one through the kitchen window. In shock I didn't cry, but still I was scared.

Before my dad stormed out he said something I understood. He turned to my mom and sneered, "I never even wanted Beca, she's not my kid."

After that, my mom became an alcoholic, I took up odd jobs to keep us alive, to keep our house. Halfway into Junior year of high school, she finally met a man who helped me reach out to my mom and get her into rehab. She's doing well, but the memory of my dad is still burned into my mind.

I repressed that memory up until I got to Barden, where my dad made me go so we could 'repair our relationship.' You guys know he teaches here. I mean, the nightmares didn't resurface until recently, 'cause he wasn't in my life again until now."

All the Bellas were speechless. Even Fat Amy didn't have anything to say. Aubrey didn't quite know what to do either so she wrapped Beca tightly and lovingly in her arms. Something Chloe would do. Immediately after, everyone else joined in the group hug, Chloe of course right after Aubrey.

"I guess I was wrong about that 1:10 lesbian ratio," Fat Amy mumbles to Chloe. Chloe simply laughs, which becomes contagious to everyone else. They release Beca as they laugh.

The only one still holding onto Beca is Aubrey. Caught up in the moment, Aubrey presses her lips to Beca's. So much for being subtle, Aubrey thinks to herself. She loses herself in the kiss, enjoying how Beca responds.

Chloe's happy squeal alerts Fat Amy who grins, "Ten bucks each," pointing at everyone but Chloe. They bet Aubrey would make the first move. Everyone else bet Beca would.

Grumbling, the other six Bellas pull ten dollars out and hand it over to Fat Amy who gives half to Chloe.

Still kissing, Beca and Aubrey easily ignore the bets being placed.

"What was that for?" Beca questions cheekily, out of breath.

"I care about you in a way I never thought I would," Aubrey says.

"That translates into 'I love you, Beca,'" Chloe smiles.

"I love you too Aubrey," Beca says to Aubrey. She pulls Aubrey on top of her, completely ignoring the fact that the Bellas are either staring or gossiping about them.

Stacie leans over to Fat Amy. "Beca said 'I love you' first," she argues.

"I'm still not giving you your money back," Fat Amy says.

"Wanna place another bet then? I'll give you fifty if you win, you give me fifty when I win," Stacie offers.

"Depends," Fat Amy allows herself to be swayed.

"Beca proposes first," Stacie says confidently.

"I can't place that bet," Fat Amy holds her hands up in innocence.

"Huh?" Stacie asks.

"I agree with you. I think we all do." Everyone nods, with the exception of the lovebirds making out on the floor.

"Children then?" Cynthia Rose asks, her inner gambler coming out.

"Aubrey will bring it up first," Chloe says with certainty.

With that, Aubrey carried Beca bridal style to her room, Beca in a fit of giggles no one would've guessed she was capable of.

"Have a good night, Aca-bitches!" Aubrey called, slamming the door behind her before she proceeded to... You get the picture.

"If they're gonna keep going at it like bunnies," Fat Amy pointed toward Aubrey's room, "They're gonna knock each other up before Aubrey can even say the word 'baby.'"

* * *

**Anyone have any more prompts/ideas?**


	4. The Green Eyed Posen

Chaubrey: The Green Eyed Posen

**Present time...**

"You're kidding me right?" Beca looks at Chloe skeptically.

"No, actually I'm not," Chloe frowns.

"Do you know what Aubrey will do to me when she finds out?" Chloe doesn't answer. Beca takes off her headphones and closes her laptop, guessing this will be a long conversation.

"She'll kill me!" Beca answers for her.

"Aubrey wouldn't do that, she'd torture you first," Chloe teases. Beca's glare only increases Chloe's smile.

"Even if doesn't kill me, she'll be pretty pissed. I'm never gonna stand a chance at convincing her to let me create a mix for the set list!" Beca argues.

"What if I promise to convince her to let you change the set list?"

"I'd say I'm in then," Beca hesitates.

"Thank you!" Chloe hugs Beca tightly. "We'll start today at rehearsal. I'll be back to walk with you there."

Chloe skips out of Beca's dorm, yelling over her shoulder. "Better start on that mix!"

"Oh god, what have I agreed to?" Beca sighs to herself.

* * *

**One day earlier...**

"I'm in love with you," Aubrey says to her mirror. Too direct? What if she's rejected? Maybe a more subtle approach?

"I care about you more than anyone," she tries again, staring her reflection in the eye. That sentence could be misinterpreted.

"I need to tell you something. So here I am swallowing my fears and taking a risk. You have been there for me more times than I can count. I can't say how much-" Aubrey stops. Too cheesy already.

"What are you doing, Aubrey?" Chloe asks, walking into Aubrey's bedroom of their shared apartment. She smiles teasingly, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. Aubrey spins around to face her best friend.

"Nothing." Aubrey wasn't about to let Chloe know she was in love with her, yet. Especially since they weren't even dating.

"It looked like you were talking to yourself, practicing a speech maybe."

"Why would you think that?" Aubrey tries to scoff.

"You're staring at yourself in the mirror, talking to it. No shame, I think everyone's done that," Chloe points out.

"Well I wasn't anyway," Aubrey holds herself with dignity. "Is there something you needed?" she adds, drawing attention away from herself.

"We're going out to breakfast and then relaxing the rest of the day, my treat," Chloe grins, linking her arm with Aubrey's. "And before you protest, I'm completely okay with paying."

"You don't know if I was going to protest or not," Aubrey says. Chloe raises her eyebrow while handing Aubrey her purse.

"Okay, maybe you did," Aubrey relents. She tries not to smile when Chloe holds open their apartment door for her. Chloe's small acts of chivalry never fail to make her feel giddy inside.

"Don't forget, I know you better than anyone else," Chloe playfully squeezes Aubrey's arm.

"How can I?" Aubrey swoons. At it again, Chloe opens the passenger door for Aubrey before she gets in the car herself.

"Any special reason you're treating me today?" Aubrey asks curiously. Chloe places her right hand on Aubrey's knee. Aubrey knows she should reprimand Chloe for not having two hands on the wheel, but she's too distracted by Chloe's hand.

"I've noticed you've been a bit down lately. And I know you're feeling a bit pressured, with the ICCA's, exams and all. I thought you could relax for a second."

Aubrey starts to argue, "I'm fine, just slightly sleep deprived."

"I don't believe that for a second. What were your plans today?" Chloe asks. Aubrey mumbles something Chloe can't understand.

"I didn't hear you, but I'm pretty sure you meant studying upon more studying." Aubrey nods reluctantly. She's conflicted between smiling because Chloe knows her so well and glaring because Chloe's right.

"Even if you won't admit it, I know you need to loosen up a bit. You don't have to live up to anyone's expectations of you. You don't need to be busy all the time, you don't have to bury yourself in school work. Despite what anyone thinks, and this includes you, you are perfect. Achieving the highest grade might please your parents and so will winning the ICCA's, but they're always going to want more from you. The Bellas and I want to win, but becoming friends and having fun is truly what matters."

Aubrey lets Chloe's words sink in. She has a bit of trouble though, you know, with Chloe's hand still rested on her knee. When Chloe realizes Aubrey isn't going to respond, she keeps talking.

"And selfishly, I want to spend time with you. We've haven't really had time to hangout recently, so I'm changing that," Chloe smiles softly at Aubrey, glancing away from the road.

Blushing furiously, Aubrey again draws attention away from herself. "Chloe, eyes on the road! And two hands on the wheel, please."

"Uptight much?" Chloe jokes as she removes her hand from Aubrey's knee.

* * *

**A few hours earlier...**

Jesse arrives at Aubrey's apartment with popcorn. He realizes that they're an odd pair of friends, what with Aubrey's seeming hatred toward the Trebles, the rivalry, and him being a freshman.

But they also have things in common, which is how they bonded. They're both madly in love with their best friend.

"Jesse," Aubrey welcomes in as she pulls opens the door.

"Aubrey," Jesse says courteously.

Aubrey falls back on her couch, moaning in annoyance. She doesn't even ask if he wants to hear what's gone awry in her life. Knowing it may be a long story, Jesse pops the popcorn in the microwave and sits across from her.

"Yesterday Chloe and I spent the whole day doing nothing. Usually I'd be studying all day, but she practically made me skip that. Not that I'm complaining, 'cause it was amazing. We cuddled during a bunch of stupid rom-coms, she cooked for me, we flirted and I was completely relaxed. It was the perfect non-date date I've ever had."

"At least Chloe is a no boundaries person. Beca keeps like a good five feet between us. Do you think she likes me?"

"It's possible, but I don't know," Aubrey says empathetically.

"You're in luck, though," Jesse says as though it's unfair.

"Why?" Aubrey asks.

"You're kidding right?" Jesse says incredulously.

"No."

"Chloe obviously loves you, she's all over you all the time."

"She's like that with everyone, remember when she kissed you?" Aubrey says, trying to not get her hopes up.

"Not on the mouth," Jesse defends.

"She kissed me drunk, Jesse. In Chloe's right mind, she wouldn't do that."

"Whatever you say." He holds his hands up in 'agreement.'

* * *

**Present time...**

"Must you hold onto me so tight?" Beca snaps at Chloe. Chloe takes her arm off of Beca.

"You know I'm a touchy person," Chloe says back. "Would it be better if I held your hand?"

"Not really," Beca grumbles. Chloe takes her hand anyway.

"You know, we're dating. Naturally we hold hands."

"You missed a key word: fake. We are fake girlfriends,we are fake dating," Beca enunciates the word fake.

"True, but we have to act like girlfriends," Chloe responds.

"Rehearsal doesn't start yet, can you please let go?" Beca says while prying her hand from of Chloe's. It isn't that she hates Chloe or anything, Chloe's one of her closest friends. It's just the touching and stuff she hates.

"You're gonna have to get used to touching me," Chloe smirks.

"One, did you really have to say it like that? And two, if I have to get used to having my personal space being invaded, I'd rather get used to it when necessary. No one's here, we can remain apart."

Chloe simply grins.

"Besides, this plan is going to backfire in your face."

"How?" Chloe challenges.

"Think about it. Instead of telling Aubrey you're in love with her, you've blackmailed me into pretending to be your girlfriend so she'll become jealous and admit that she loves your first."

"I did not blackmail you, we made a deal. And Aubrey would never admit she loves me first, she's too scared. It's understandable. If I was in her position, I'd be too. Plus, Aubrey's hot when she's mad," Chloe winks.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," Beca grumbles, not interested in how hot Aubrey is to Chloe.

"Come on, girlfriend," Chloe laughs as she holds out her hand for Beca to take.

"I hate you," Beca says as she reluctantly holds Chloe's hand.

"Well now you love me," Chloe smiles as they walk toward rehearsal.

* * *

Fat Amy announces quite loudly, "Love is in the air!" All the Bellas turn to see Beca and Chloe pressed together, fingers intertwined.

Aubrey's reaction is comedic. Chloe notices Aubrey's eyes pop out of her head in shock. Her mouth drops open, jaw on the floor. Next, Aubrey's face contorts into anger. Finally, Aubrey looks seemingly unaffected and indifferent. It's too late, everyone catches her reaction anyway.

All of the Bellas find it 'aca-obvious' that Aubrey has a toner for Chloe and vice versa, Aubrey's reaction only confirms it. Naturally, they all realize Beca and Chloe are not truly dating. The only one oblivious is the one and only Aubrey Posen.

Not one to turn down drama, Stacie asks the obvious question. "Are you two dating?" Aubrey's heart pounds.

"Wanna take that one babe?" Chloe asks without hesitation. Beca blushes at the affectionate name.

"Yeah," Beca clears her throat. "We're dating."

With the exception of Aubrey, a chorus of 'aww' fills the room immediately, looking as though it was rehearsed. Chloe can almost see smoke shoot out of Aubrey's ears.

"Places, places! We have a short period of time until finals!" Aubrey finally snaps out of her shock induced reverie. She tries to ignore how Chloe and Beca are whispering in each others ears happily.

"Stop that!" Chloe quietly laughs.

"You said be cute and all that shit," Beca whispers back.

"You're whispering dirty things in my ear!" Chloe quietly exclaims.

"True, but it doesn't appear that way, does it?"

Chloe gauges Aubrey's reaction. Every now and then, Aubrey glances at Beca and Chloe, an uncomfortable look on her face. She manages to make it through rehearsal without puking, a good sign. But her heart aches for Chloe.

"Beca, stay after for a second," Aubrey sighs heavily. Chloe tightens her hold on Beca's waist. Beca stands in front of Aubrey and holds up her right hand.

"I, Beca Mitchell, promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of being Chloe's girlfriend. And I solemnly promise never to hurt or cause pain in Chloe's life or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Beca smiles at her variation on the Bella oath.

"I-yes, yes it was," Aubrey says. "And Chloe, I'd like to talk about this later."

"Sure Aubrey."

Aubrey smiles tightly as they walk out hand in hand, laughing about something Aubrey can't hear.

"Are you still sure this is a good idea?" Beca asks again, once out of Aubrey's earshot and sight.

"Yes," Chloe says unconvincingly.

"You saw her expression didn't you? This is a stupid idea."

"It's working, she's jealous."

"Exactly what I'm saying: the idea was to make her jealous, not sad," Beca argues.

"Well those emotions go hand in hand don't they?" Chloe sighs, dropping Beca's hand.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Aubrey cries dramatically. She paces back and forth. She's got mixed emotions. Happy they've found happiness in each other, guilty for hating they're together, sad that she can't have Chloe herself, regret for not telling Chloe how she felt sooner.

The door opens and there appears Chloe. She's a perfect example of happiness. A smile stretches wide, easily complimenting her unique looks.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Aubrey picks Chloe up and spins her around in an embrace. Chloe, although surprised, gratefully accepts the hug.

She rubs Aubrey's back and asks, "You okay?"

Aubrey shakes her head against Chloe's shoulder, her face buried in Chloe's neck.

"Is it because of Beca and I?" Aubrey chooses not to answer.

She pulls away from Chloe, grabs her cheeks and looks her straight in the eye.

"I'm in love with you, Chloe. I thought I could get over it, when I realized I couldn't, you were with Beca."

"Thank god!" Chloe exclaims, grasping Aubrey's waist. She kisses Aubrey tenderly, savoring the moment they're in.

"I love you too, Aubrey."

"Wait, what about Beca?"

"That's another story for another day," Chloe dismisses with another kiss.

* * *

Beca concentrates as she works on the mix for the finals. She listens carefully, timing each song perfectly, at the same time making sure it's possible to sing acapella.

Her phone vibrates on the desk.

_Even though it was a stupid idea, Aubrey happily agreed to be my girlfriend. :) _From Chloe, obviously.

_Dumping me over text now, are you Beale? _Beca types out.

_Oh shut up! You didn't even want to be with me. ;)_

_Fair enough. I'll bet you cheated on me though._

_Maybe I felt neglected in our relationship?_

_That's no excuse! But seriously, good luck with Aubrey. You two are good together._

_Thanks for your help. (even if I had to bribe you) :)_

* * *

**Beca ends up with no one, sad right? I could've had Jesse end up with Beca, but they have absolutely no chemistry. I didn't want to pair Beca with some random, and the whole Beca having unreciprocated feelings would've brought down the mood.**


	5. I Hate You (Except I Really Don't)

**There's one coming soon that I've been working on for a while, I think it's gonna be a good one. And so I thought I'd write something really really short while you wait. ****Maybe I'll do another really really short one?  
**

* * *

Mitchsen: I Hate You (Except I Really Don't)

Hate. Love. They're really one in the same, right? Or at least that's what Aubrey thinks. Come to think about it, Beca would definitely agree.

For instance, when Aubrey loses her cool for a second or two, Beca finds it extremely annoying. Is she really that uptight all the time? Must she yell at everyone constantly? And at the same time, Beca finds it hot. You can't deny Aubrey's at least a bit sexy when she snaps. Even Fat Amy will admit it.

And don't even get her started on Aubrey's attitude.

Those ear monstrosities? Aubrey hates those, a lot. They're too alternative, too rebellious. At least for acapella. Or so Aubrey thinks. Somewhere inside Aubrey's supposedly cold heart, she finds it in herself to appreciate the fact Beca has no problem with being herself. Maybe Aubrey could do without the no-fucks-given attitude, but it's been toned down since the start of the year. That's just a plus.

And don't even get her started on Beca's talent.

So in the heat of the moment, when they're arguing once again over the set list, Aubrey doesn't hesitate in response when Beca forcefully yet passionately pulls her into a kiss. Which by the way, translates into love.


	6. Four Times Chloe Said I Love You

**Yes, I've changed the grammatical person for this.  
**

**And Chloe isn't 3 years older than Beca. The Bellas from Beca's year, plus Chloe and Aubrey are the same age.**

* * *

Bechloe: Four Times Chloe Said I Love You...

And the first time Beca said it...

**I**

The first time Chloe told me she loved me, we were six.

Believe it or not, we were playing 'house'. Yes, I used to do that. Anyway, Chloe convinced me (against my will) that we had to marry first because that's what people do before they have kids. We were six, I didn't question her.

Out in the Beales' backyard, her brother performed the 'ceremony.' Once again, Chloe insisted we had to say vows. She said they were what two people said to each other before they got married.

"Go first," Chloe encouraged me.

"You go first." Yep, I kept much of my personality as I grew up.

Chloe nodded and took a breath. She was quite mature for a six year old, still keeping her youthful personality.

"Beca Mitchell, you're the one I am going to spend the rest of my life with. We are going to buy a big house, have some kids and a dog. Or we'll steal Samuel from mom and dad." She gestured toward Samuel, her family's dog. As if he heard her, his ears perked up from where he was relaxing on the grass. Chloe then got straight to the point.

"I love you."

Those three words were foreign to me. I'd never heard them, never said them, and never had them said to me. Call it what you want, my parents didn't go beyond an acquaintanceship, with me or with each other.

"What?" I asked Chloe.

"I love you," she repeated. Of course then, Chloe meant it like any other six year old would. And of course I didn't really grasp the concept of love.

"Okay," I said meekly, at the very least understanding those three words were something everyone knew.

Our 'wedding' carried on happily, the words 'I love you' forgotten in the midst of it.

**II**

The second time Chloe told me she loved me, we were ten.

I sat beneath the oak tree of the front yard. It was my tenth birthday, the sixth one my parents forgot. I was used to it, yet that fact didn't make it hurt any less. And it just had to be the day of my birthday that my parents had finally decided to get a divorce. Lately, their acquaintance-like relationship had evolved into a hateful one full of constant arguing.

So there I sat, under the towering oak tree, simply to escape it all. The tree was all I had left.

After falling asleep, I woke to a girl gently shaking my shoulder. Chloe. The only person I'd had as a rock.

"Hi," I sleepily said. Needless to say, I wasn't in a good mood.

"How are you doing?" Chloe asked me.

"Okay," I told her, evasively not going into detail.

"Did you forget what day it is?" Chloe smiled cheerily.

"Monday?" I asked like I always did when she came to surprise me on my birthday. At least it brought a smile to her face.

"No silly. Happy tenth birthday!" Chloe clapped hands, her smile not leaving her face.

"I know," I said, maybe dejectedly.

"Come on, be excited!"

"Yay!" I clapped sarcastically. Chloe poked me in the shoulder.

"Here," she started, pulling a cupcake from behind her back. "Chocolate, your favorite."

It was decorated with a yellow smiley face wearing headphones. Even at ten I had an aspiring dream to become a DJ.

"You like it? I made it myself." Chloe looked hopeful.

"I do." I looked at her, tears in my eyes. Not because of the cupcake, but because of the thought she put into it. Each year, Chloe had made me a cupcake with a different design on it.

Wasting no time, she pulled me into a hug. Her embrace was warm, not like any other hug I'd ever received. Not that I'd been hugged many times before.

"Why do you do this?" I asked her. She looked at me confusedly.

"Celebrate my birthday, I mean," I clarified.

"I love you Beca. You're my friend and you like everyone else deserves a birthday celebration."

The three words had become a little less foreign to me, but it still took me by surprise.

"Really?" Was the only response I could offer.

"Really." She smiled proudly. So I pulled Chloe in for another hug.

"Wait," she stopped me. "You haven't opened your present."

I smiled at Chloe, the only person that cared about me enough to be with me on my birthday, no matter how stupid that day may be.

**III**

The third time Chloe told me she loved me, we were thirteen.

My mother had died that day, from a drug overdose. After my parent's custody battle, I'd ended up with her, the drug addict, rather than my father, the alcoholic. She wasn't the best parent, but she'd started to try after the divorce. And for my mother, it was as good at it got.

That night, I turned in Chloe's arms, silently crying. She didn't say anything, which was exactly what I needed then. We were cuddled up on her bed, wrapped in several blankets. Not that I'd admit it then, but she was what I wanted, what I needed to get through it.

I hadn't spoke since the news broke, neither had she. But when I fell asleep, or when she thought I did, she whisper sung to me. It felt like a lullaby, rocking me to sleep, even though we were in high school. Then she whispered words that were sounding less and less foreign as I grew older.

"I love you Beca, don't you forget that."

Those were the words I fell asleep to, possibly even the ones I'd been wanting to hear all night.

**IV**

The fourth time Chloe told me she loved me, we were seventeen.

Graduation was approaching and I was ecstatic. Finally, we could leave this hellhole and move onto something better. Forgetting the fact that I was forced to go to a college where my father taught, Chloe was coming too. We'd get to share a dorm and have that 'college experience' people talked about, or, that Chloe talked about. I didn't really want to go to college, but if one year was a ticket to LA, I was down for it. Going with Chloe was simply a plus.

Studying, on the other hand, was not so great. Before we graduated, we had to take our final exams, which sucked. I was cramping up everywhere, my hands, my back; I thought my head was going to explode numbers and letters. Chloe thankfully walked into the room.

"Break?" She asked.

"Hell yes." I threw my pencil in the air dramatically, it hit the ceiling.

"You cramping up?" Chloe asked in concern.

"Yeah, everywhere. My eyes are gonna pop out from reading."

"Sorry, I'm not massaging your eyes. But I'll do your back and shoulders."

"Please," I almost begged.

Chloe worked the knots and pain from my body in a matter of five minutes. After that, it just felt good having Chloe's hands on my body, yeah, not what you're thinking. And might have been possible my feelings for Chloe had dipped into romantic territory.

"Better?" Chloe asked.

"Very. Thank you," I said.

"It's not hard to do for the person you love," Chloe said. Her words startled me into a bit of shock. There was slight sadness in her tone. I didn't question it.

If I wasn't stunned already, she kissed me on the cheek to add to it.

"Study, Beca," Chloe said pointedly, her tone a soft underlining.

_I love you too. _

**I **

The first time Beca told me she loved me, we were eighteen.

We, The Barden Bellas, had won the ICCA's. Aubrey was hugging every person that stood in her way. Fat Amy in love with the trophy. Stacie was so happy she stopped groping herself.

I had loved Beca since we met and it had evolved into something romantic when we were sixteen. That day of the competition was when I had decided I would tell her what I'd kept a secret for about two years.

Beca ran over to me with a wild smile on her face. I almost fell over when she practically leaped on me, legs around my waist.

"We won!" She shouted in my ear.

"Thanks to you, Beca. You brought us to victory."

"Nah," Beca shook it off, a blush creeping on her face. She dropped her legs from my waist but placed her hands on my face instead.

"You look really pretty," Beca said, her heart talking instead of her head.

"As do you," I smiled.

"I'm so happy I could kiss you," Beca said.

"You're welcome to," I offered. Her eyes darted from my eyes to my lips, once, twice and a third time.

Before I knew it, Beca was kissing me. Hungrily, I kissed back, not bothering to remember we were in a public theater with hundreds, even thousands of people. She pulled back a bit, whispering words I'd never heard her say.

Against my lips, she whispered, "I love you."

I opened my eyes in shock. "You what?"

Beca looked at her surroundings, and then back at me. She appeared to want to retract her last statement.

"I love you Chloe," she said more confidently than she looked.

"Beca, I love you too," I beamed. Giggling, she leaned up for another kiss.

"Are you sure you didn't say that because I'm such a good kisser?" I teased.

"Shut up," she laughed as she pulled me right back in.

Somewhere in the crowd, I heard the Bellas applaud.


	7. Marry Me Maybe?

**It's been done before, I know. I thought I'd do it anyway...  
**

* * *

Chaubrey: Marry Me Maybe?

Opening the door to the Beale-Posen apartment, Chloe hears something odd.

"We've been together for a long time," Chloe hears Aubrey say. She peeks around the corner to see Aubrey speaking to Beca. They sit too close for Chloe's comfort, Beca's hands in Aubrey's.

She wonders, why the hell is Aubrey telling Beca they've been together for a long time? And two, why are they holding hands? The questions that swim around in her mind keep Chloe from revealing her presence, nonetheless announcing it.

"Don't worry though, this isn't a break up speech," Aubrey assures Beca, at least from Chloe's point of view.

"In fact, this is far from it. I love you so much, Chloe," Aubrey says to Beca. Realization dawns on Chloe. Aubrey's apparently practicing a speech for Chloe, on Beca. Now that she understands, she stands by her choice of not revealing she's home. She'll never let Aubrey live this down, saying 'I love you' to Beca.

"The past six years have been the best in my life, thanks to you. You know I don't say things like this lightly," Aubrey keeps talking. Chloe nods at the statement, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"There's so much more I could tell you, cliches of how you changed me as a person or I could even sing to you. And I'd like to, in the future. Which is why I'm asking you..." Chloe nearly fails at restraining herself from gasping. She knows what's coming.

After this, Aubrey pulls out a tiny white box. She opens it, unveiling the uniquely made engagement ring. One Beca and Aubrey are sure Chloe would love.

"Will you marry me Chlo?" Aubrey asks Beca. This time, Chloe can't hold back. She runs out from behind the corner, leaps over the glass coffee table and tackles Aubrey to the ground.

"Yes! Aubrey I'll marry you!" Chloe exclaims. Between her shock, confusion and embarrassment, Aubrey kisses Chloe, dropping the ring. Hearing Beca clear her throat after, oh, about a minute - too long for Beca to watch them kiss - the pair pull apart.

"Yeah, I'm still here," Beca comments.

"Damn it, where's the ring?" Aubrey ignores Beca. She frantically searches the floor for it.

"You mean this ring?" Beca says with a smug look, holding up the ring, still perfectly intact in the box.

"Why didn't you say so?" Aubrey asks.

"I believe you mean 'Thank you Beca, for not only salvaging my ring, but also helping me with my failed marriage proposal.' Your welcome, Aubrey," Beca says, still holding the ring.

"When you're basically jumped by someone this pretty, aka my fiance," She gestures to a grinning Chloe, "You drop everything and just go with it."

Aubrey takes the ring from Beca and slips it on Chloe's finger.

"You called me your fiance," Chloe giggles.

"Yes, and I'm yours," Aubrey smiles, lovesickingly so.


	8. It's Inevitable

**Due to popularity, I have decided to continue writing this one shot, _It's Inevitable_. It will be posted separately as its own fic, rather than in this one, sorry if that disappoints you. **

**You will soon be able to access the story through my profile.**

* * *

Mitchsen: It's Inevitable

Holy shit, is Beca's first thought. She lies under a white comforter, staring at the chandelier hang from the ceiling. She sees a white terrier sleeping soundly on a red armchair in the corner of the room. Yeah, this is definitely not her dorm room.

A soft snore comes from Beca's left, alerting the presence of another person. Oh my god, she thinks, there's a woman sleeping next to me.

The next thing she notices when she sits up, is her appearance in the mirror across the room. The image staring back is not an eighteen year old girl, it's a woman. The reflection is similar to herself, brown hair a bit shorter, face unfortunately aged. Panicking, Beca leaps from the bed, taking in the reflection more closely. Beca would guess she's in her mid thirties or so.

"Holy shit, holy shit!" She whispers, not wanting to wake the stranger in the bed. Beca sees that she's wearing a silver band on her left hand. Fuck, Beca thinks.

She walks into the master bathroom which is almost as big as the bedroom. She proceeds to splash water on her aged face. Jumbles of thoughts run through her head. Sitting on the edge of the unusually large bathtub, she thinks as hard as she possibly can. I must be in the future, Beca concludes. Why? she has absolutely no idea.

Distracting Beca from her thoughts is the white terrier which trots in, perfectly clean. Whoever-I mean me, must be pretty damn rich, Beca thinks. As she strokes the terrier's fur, she imagines what the rest of the house must look like.

The bedroom is huge, the bathroom only slightly smaller. Included in the bathroom is a jacuzzi along with two sinks, and a large bathtub. Everything looks equally expensive. From what Beca's seen so far, everything is perfectly clean, from the floor to the puppy. Hell, she's even wearing silk pajamas, nothing like the black tank top she usually wears to bed.

She walks back out, the puppy trailing behind, thinking of ways to be calm. She paces for a few more minutes, working out what happened.

Of course then, the woman in the bed wakes up. She sits up startled, eying Beca up and down.

"Aubrey?" Beca questions. She can see that the woman's features are unnervingly similar to Aubrey.

"Beca?" the woman asks in an equally confused tone. "Holy shit!" the woman exclaims.

"Yeah, that was my first thought too."

"What the hell happened?" The woman, also known as Aubrey, jumps up off the bed.

"You're old!" Aubrey practically yells.

"Thanks for the reminder!" Beca snaps.

"I'm old too!" Aubrey ignores Beca. So she slaps Aubrey's arm.

"Ow!" Aubrey says melodramatically.

"They say you can't feel pain if you're dreaming."

"Yeah, they also say to pinch yourself, not hit other people!" Aubrey yells.

"I thought this method was better," Beca shrugs.

"How are you so calm?" Aubrey says, almost hysterically.

"I kinda had time to absorb this, uh, situation."

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asks, although she has an idea. Beca points to Aubrey's left hand which has an identical ring to Beca's on it.

"We're married. And we're in the future."

"Aca-scuse me?"

"Married. As in for better or for worse, in sickness and in-"

"I know what that means!" Aubrey cuts Beca off. "I mean, why?"

"Yes, because I know exactly why," Beca says sarcastically.

"There isn't time for your attitude, Mitchell! We have to figure out what happened, how to get back!" Aubrey exclaims for like the umpteenth time this morning.

Beca thinks for a second, then two. It's enough to piss Aubrey off. She opens her mouth to scream again. Beca hold up her hand, signaling not to speak.

"I have a theory," Beca starts. Aubrey nods.

"You know those movies where people time travel and get stuck until they learn a lesson or alter their life somehow?" Aubrey nods again.

"Well, I think that's what's happened."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Aubrey yells.

"You've got to stop screeching!" Beca mocks Aubrey and sticks her fingers in her ears. Even the small terrier plops itself back in the red chair, not used to so much yelling.

"Fix it Mitchell!"

"Me? How do you know you didn't do this?" Beca defends. Aubrey doesn't answer.

"Right," Beca starts, "Because Miss Perfect over here doesn't do anything wrong. As far as I'm concerned, it's no one's fault."

Aubrey ignores her, noticing the puppy for the first time. She goes to pet it, and the puppy almost grins.

"It's cute isn't it?" Aubrey coos.

"Yeah," Beca agrees, despite that she's a cat person.

"Let me get this straight," Aubrey begins before Beca snorts. She raises an eyebrow at Beca.

"You said straight, which we're far from," Beca laughs.

"Anyway," Aubrey ignores Beca's so called immaturity. "We were sent to the future where we're old and married, with a puppy, to complete some mission crap?"

"Mom! Mama!" an unfamiliar voice rings out.

"Don't forget we have a kid, honey," Beca says tersely.

"Could this be worse?" Aubrey mutters.

"You could be married to your grandfather." Beca laughs at Aubrey's reaction.

"Seriously Mitchell, what do we do?" Aubrey once again ignores Beca's antics.

"First of all, stop calling me by my last name. I don't think that's considered normal behavior. Secondly, we're gonna wing it. And fourth of all, we aren't telling anyone what happened."

"You forgot number three," Aubrey criticizes.

"Three was gonna be don't puke, but I thought it'd be better if I left that out," Beca says nervously.

"You're lucky I haven't killed you yet," Aubrey says coldly.

"Believe me, I've actually considered that possibility."

The pair are interrupted by the same voice calling, "Mom! Mama!"

"Be there in a sec!" Beca responds with fake enthusiasm, a fake smile to match.

"I hate you," Aubrey mumbles, not really intending it to be heard.

"Should've thought of that before you married me," Beca says with her signature smug look before skipping out of the bedroom. Not two skips she takes before she lands flat on her ass.

"And you should've thought about how old you are before you decided to skip," Aubrey says with an equal tone. She passes Beca in the hallway, albeit blindly finding her way to wherever the voice was calling from.

"Definitely not eighteen anymore," Beca grumbles to herself as she feels the pain of a woman in her mid thirties.

Somehow, Aubrey makes it to the insistent voice. She ends up in the kitchen, her leg immediately tackled by young girl.

"Mama, breakfast please!" the child screams, much like Aubrey did earlier.

"What do you want?" Aubrey asks, attempting at sounding motherly.

"Umm..." the girl hums in thought. "Pancakes and scrambled eggs, please." Aubrey notices that the girl on her leg is quite articulate for how young she looks. Aubrey guesses she's around six or so. The girl gets off Aubrey and sits on the table. Aubrey knows she should reprimand her, but she isn't sure how. Beca's evidently better at winging it than herself.

Beca bounds into the kitchen, looking almost dejected.

"Did you get lost?" Aubrey asks, from Beca's perspective mockingly.

"No. Thank you very much for not h-" Beca's cut off by a young girl grabbing her leg, they way she did to Aubrey.

"Mom, Mama's making us pancakes and eggs!" She shakes Beca's leg with a grin.

"Is she now?" Beca smiles genuinely. Though she never thought she'd have kids, she always had a soft spot for them.

Who is this? Beca mouths to Aubrey, who's busy cooking.

You tell me, she looks like you, Aubrey mouths back.

Now that Aubrey mentions it, Beca sees the similarities between them. The girl has blue eyes like herself, she's a brunette and even her facial structure looks like Beca.

And not in the 'couple's' favor, they can't exactly ask the kid what her name is.

To add to their confusion and low spirits, a blonde teenager waltzes in to the kitchen. Under their breath, both Aubrey and Beca sigh similar phrases: "We have another kid?" and "You're fucking with me right now."

The supposed teen doesn't look quite as alternative as Beca did or does, but her appearance screams 'teenager.'

Beca observes that the girl doesn't hold the poise Aubrey does, but she sure doesn't slouch. She hopes the girl isn't a rebel; which would be heavenly, as neither Beca nor Aubrey know how to parent a kid, much less a rebellious delinquent.

On the other side of the kitchen, Aubrey observes the teen's physical traits. She's almost shocked to notice the girl looks like herself. The blonde hair might give away that she's Aubrey's kid, but her facial features are similar as well. Her eyes are a blueish-green, a hazel ring around the pupil. The teen looks kinda tall for her age in Aubrey's opinion, and she has potential to be naturally slim and fit, also like Aubrey.

What's weird, is that the kids are almost photocopies of their mothers. You'd think that the fathers genes would change their features to look like a mix of them and the mothers.

The constant pulling on Beca's leg and the smell of burning eggs brings the unlikely 'couple' out of their thoughts.

"Mama's burning our food!" the youngest daughter reacts. She hops atop the kitchen table again.

"Not like it's the first time," the teen adds.

"Sorry, sorry," Aubrey says.

"We'll have toast instead," Beca says.

"Mama, you're gonna let us have toast?" the blonde teen asks Aubrey. Thankfully, they've figured out who's Mom and who's Mama due to who their kids look at when they speak.

"You always say we need a nutritional breakfast every morning," their daughter adds in. "Just toast is completely unacceptable."

Beca and Aubrey raise their eyebrows identically at the youngest using the words 'nutritional' and 'unacceptable.' Sure Beca and Aubrey haven't necessarily been around kids recently, but they didn't think their kid would know those words and pronounce them that clearly at such a young age.

"Yeah," the teen agrees, "and Mom?"

"Yes... Daughter?" Beca inwardly curses at calling the girl 'daughter.' The look Aubrey shoots at Beca doesn't help. But in her favor, the teen doesn't mention Beca's slip up.

"Why aren't you cooking this morning? Mama never cooks." Six pairs of eyes lie upon Beca.

"I'm gonna let your Mama answer that," Beca says smoothly. Aubrey is then the one who's caught in the headlights.

"I felt like doing something nice this morning," Aubrey says nervously. Beca nods in agreement at Aubrey's save. The kids seem to accept that answer.

Beca finds the bread behind the first door she opens, simply by luck. It would've been embarrassing to look behind all of the cupboards in her own house. While Beca pops four slices of bread in the toaster, everyone else sits down at the table, their youngest daughter still atop it.

"Hey, would you get plates, butter, and whatever else you want on your toast?" Beca asks the teenager politely.

"Sure," she shrugs. Internally, Beca wipes her brow in relief. They can't go the whole day avoiding the kids' names though.

Once glance at Aubrey, and Beca knew she felt the same.

/

When their two daughters were fed and content watching TV together, Beca and Aubrey slipped up to the bedroom.

"That wasn't too bad, right?" Beca asks.

"It could've been better," Aubrey sighs, closing the bedroom door.

"I know, I can't believe I called her 'daughter.' I mean, what parent does that?" Beca laughs.

"You, I guess. We still have to make it through the rest of the day," Aubrey sighs heavily.

"Do you think they noticed anything that was off?" Beca asks.

"Maybe, we messed up a bit. We have no idea what our future selves act like!" Aubrey exclaims.

"This is kinda bad."

"Let's search the house for some information, starting with the kids' names," Aubrey offers.

"I gotta get out of these silk pajamas first," Beca complains. "They're itchy."

Beca opens the closet door, to see that it's a huge walk in closet.

"Wow," Aubrey comments.

"I know, did you see the jacuzzi in the master bath?" Beca asks. "We must be pretty damn rich!"

"I _am_ studying to be a lawyer," Aubrey suggests.

"How do you know you're the one providing all the money?"

"As opposed to you being a DJ?"

"Mind you, DJ's can make a lot of money."

"And you think you have?"

"Shut up, and leave. I'm gonna change." Beca smirks, "Unless you want to watch."

"Bye," Aubrey turns around, blushing.

It's obvious who's clothes are who's; Beca's are more casual and are smaller than Aubrey's.

She settles for a gray tank top under a navy plaid button up shirt with a pair of black jeans. She contemplates they might not fit the weather, her age or the year she's in, considering she has no idea when or where the hell she is, but the clothes fit.

"Aubrey, you can look," Beca says.

"You can't possibly think you can wear that," Aubrey says.

"Why not?"

"We don't know what year we're in, what age we are, or where we are." Aubrey throws her hands in the air.

"I considered that too, but they fit. And as an eighteen year old stuck in a thirty something body, it'll have to do."

/

"Come on out of the closet, Aubrey," Beca says. She pauses and smiles to herself.

"No pun intended," Beca laughs. Aubrey ignores the comment and walks out with a smile.

She wears a loose red blouse and blue jean capris.

"Not bad for an old woman," Beca jokes.

"I'm probably not that old."

"If I'm in my late thirties, you'd be about forty or so."

"God, I hope not," Aubrey says. "Besides, how do you figure you're in your late thirties if you've always looked younger than you were?"

"I know math?" Beca says unconvincingly. Aubrey looks at Beca the way she does in Bellas rehearsal, the intense stare and everything.

"Yeah, so... I found a note," Beca admits.

"Aca-scuse me?!" Aubrey screams. Beca winces at the screech. She isn't sure if it's because it confirmed Aubrey is forty, or because Beca didn't immediately tell her of the note.

"What did I say about the screaming?" Beca punctuates each word, her fingers dramatically in her ears.

"Just give me the damn note," Aubrey glares.

Beca hands it over, Aubrey takes it, and they both sit down on a padded bench at the foot of the queen size bed.

_Dear Beca and Aubrey,_

_It's Chloe. I guess you guys have already figured out that you were sent into the future. Here's why: Not only does your bickering disrupt practice, but your... Never mind, I can't finish that sentence. The point of this is so you can learn to get along and there's one other thing you must do. I'll be watching (not creepily) to make sure you've accomplished it. Since you've been thrown into the future, I've decided to equip you with some information. Fat Amy and Stacie thought it'd be funnier if I left you completely in the dark, but I'm not that mean._

_It's 2031, some things have changed. I guess Fat Amy was wrong when she predicted everyone would travel on hovercrafts and such. In case you wanted to know, there is now a cure for all types of cancer. Also, the LGBTQ community has equal rights in Canada, the USA, Europe and Australia. Thankfully you don't have to worry about hate crimes, no one thinks any differently if you're part of, or support the LGBTQ community._

_As you may now know, you two are married. Beca gave birth to your first daughter, Liz. She's 14. Aubrey gave birth to your second daughter, Anna. She's 7. All of your last names are now Mitchell, however Aubrey uses Posen professionally. Beca is 37. Please don't panic Aubrey, you're 40. _

_Beca, no making fun of Aubrey's age._

_Getting back to the topic, Aubrey is a lawyer, Beca was a professional DJ, now a stay at home mom. You live in Atlanta, Georgia. I know what you're gonna ask Beca, no, your kids won't grow up with southern accents. _

_The white terrier's name is Pup, Anna named him when he was a puppy. Original, I know.  
_

_I would recommend you not tell anyone you're from 2012, even future Chloe. No one knows, unless you tell them, that you're from the past._

_It may seem like I've told you a lot, but there are many things you don't know. Like your relationship dynamic, what your past is, your relationship with your children or the people in your life. _

_And most importantly, do what you need to do to get your asses back to the past. No pressure, but the Bellas have placed bets on how long it's gonna take._

_Love, Chloe :)_

Beca watches Aubrey skim the note for a few minutes.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Aubrey yells at the ceiling.

"Language, we have kids," Beca reprimands jokingly.

"Don't remind me," Aubrey says.

"I know, Chloe gave us nothing to work with."

"What the hell does this mean?" Aubrey raises the note in the air. "Your relationship dynamic, your past?"

"Maybe we're secret drug addicts?"

"Could you shut up for one second? All you've done today is be a smart ass! I'm tired of it." Aubrey pushes herself off the bench, using her height as an advantage.

"That escalated quickly," Beca says, though Aubrey's glaring holes into Beca's forehead. She mirrors Aubrey, standing up.

"By the way, you bitch and whine about everything. I don't wanna be here either, Aubrey," Beca continues.

"This," Aubrey gestures to Beca and herself. "Is exactly what Chloe's talking about."

"Like I don't know that. If you'd stop for a second, hear me out and quit blaming me for everything..." Beca trails off.

"It's not all my fault either, you're the one trying to take over the Bellas," Aubrey says accusingly.

"This is what it comes down to? Really? We'll win if you'd quit 'upholding tradition.'" Beca puts up air quotes.

"How would you know? Are you in on this stupid joke too? Are you from the future too?"

"Listen to yourself Aubrey!" Beca shouts.

Aubrey throws herself on the bed in defeat. Beca falls next to her and softens her voice.

"We're stuck here whether we like it or not. And if we're really in the future, then somehow we've fallen in love for years. Look, I'm sorry I've been a smart ass, it's always been how I cope with tough situations. I think if we can understand each other and do this together, we'll be able to get out of here."

"Try not to sound like a martyr, why don't you," Aubrey laughs lightly. Beca smiles and shoves her.

"But seriously, I agree with you. And I'm sorry for being a bitch," Aubrey says.

"For the record, I do care about you." Beca takes Aubrey's hand in her own.

"I care about you too," Aubrey smiles. She squeezes Beca's hand to emphasize it.

"Come on wifey, we've got a family spend time with." Beca pulls Aubrey from the bed and wraps her arm around Aubrey's waist.

"Please don't ever call me that again," Aubrey grimaces before draping her arm around Beca's shoulder.

"Sorry... Wifey," Beca smirks. She swats Aubrey's ass, mock salutes, runs down the hallway and says over her retreating shoulder, "Race you!"

This is only the beginning, Aubrey thinks. Pup (the terrier) rubs against Aubrey's leg. She leans down to his level and scratches him.

"I could learn to love that woman, dorky side and all," Aubrey says to him. Pup barks once in agreement.

Maybe they'd be coming home soon...


	9. Just The Way You Are

**Due to popularity, I have decided to continue writing the Mitchsen fic, ****_It's Inevitable_****. It will be posted separately as its own fic, rather than in this one, sorry if that disappoints you. **

**You will soon be able to access the story through my profile.**

**Meanwhile, this is a short while I continue ****_It's Inevitable_****.**

* * *

Bechloe: Just The Way You Are

Beca eyes herself up and down in the full body length mirror. She's wearing a stupid flight attendant uniform, also known as the traditional Bellas uniform. She observes her pale skin, much more than she'd like showing. She can't help but see the flaws of her body. Too skinny here, too much weight over there. She isn't ready to walk out and show herself in this too tight outfit. It isn't that she's anorexic or bulimic, just very self conscious.

Not many people reassure her of her beauty, no one has said she was of a perfect weight. If you're talking about the doctor, yes, she's mentioned Beca's a healthy weight. But that doesn't really count. It doesn't quite have a lasting impact.

She tries to swallow her insecurities and focus on the task at hand. Winning. But with the set list they have, winning is just a dream. Just then, a redhead in an identical uniform comes through the bathroom door. Her girlfriend, Chloe.

She reads Beca's face, knowing her better than anyone else.

"You okay?" Chloe asks, placing her hands on Beca's shoulders. She doesn't shrug Chloe's hands off, it's actually kind of a comforting gesture.

"Fine, good even," Beca lies, her eyes not leaving the mirror.

"You're not," Chloe says.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Beca stalls. She feels stupid for even feeling insecure about her body. Chloe smiles in concern, waiting patiently for Beca to open up.

"Why does Aubrey think we need to wear this?" Beca motions to the uniform.

"Apparently we can't stray from tradition," Chloe answers.

"Must it be so tight?" Beca frowns.

"Is it the wrong size?"

"No, it's just... I don't wear..."

"You're insecure about you body and this outfit is too revealing," Chloe finishes, again more of a statement than a question.

Beca hesitates before nodding.

"I felt the same way not too long ago."

"You?" Beca asks in surprise.

"Is that hard to believe?" Chloe asks.

"Well yeah. Anyone with eyes knows you're the most beautiful person at Barden. Hell, guys trip over their feet when they see you," Beca sputters.

"I'm flattered you say that. But it's common to have issues with your body, at least at some level. It took me a while, and now I'm pretty confident about all this," Chloe laughs as she gestures to herself, much like she did the second time they met.

"How did you get over it?" Beca asks curiously.

"I still have bad days. It's human nature to see flaws before beauty. Someone helped me see that I wasn't all imperfection. That I didn't need a six pack, that I didn't need to be Barbie doll thin."

Beca keeps her eyes trained on what she calls imperfection.

"Look at yourself. Look at everything you don't like," Chloe instructs softly.

"Yeah, because that's gonna help," Beca mutters. Chloe wraps her arms around Beca's waist, and rests her chin on Beca's shoulder. She makes eye contact with Beca through the mirror.

"Everything that you see, your supposed flabs of skin, supposed blemishes or what else you see, is not there. Even if it was, it wouldn't matter. Especially to me."

Beca relaxes into Chloe, letting herself be held. She covers Chloe's hands with her own.

"I think you're gorgeous. You're beautiful inside and out," Chloe whispers in Beca's ear.

"Are you just trying to make me feel better?" Beca asks.

"No, I wouldn't do that. I love you. I love you exactly the way you are, Beca."

"Really?"

"Really," Chloe nods against Beca's neck. "And I'm gonna keep telling you that you're beautiful until you believe me." She emphasizes her point by affectionately squeezing Beca, her arms still around her waist.

"As long as we're being mushy and honest, I love you too," Beca says, gaining an ounce of confidence.

"I know," Chloe says quietly. She kisses Beca's cheek lightly, letting her lips linger before she stands up straight.

"Now, are you ready to kick some Treble butt?" Chloe asks excitedly.

Beca takes Chloe's face with both hands and pulls her into a long kiss.

She pulls away and nods, satisfied with Chloe's dopey grin.

"Now I'm ready," Beca confirms. She grabs Chloe's hand and leads her out of the bathroom, feeling so much better than when she walked in.

"Quit making out with Chloe and get your ass down here!" They hear Aubrey's voice ring out from somewhere in the building.

"Coming!" Beca yells to the direction Aubrey's voice came from.

"Bitch," Beca adds under her breath. Chloe simply laughs, kissing Beca's cheek.


	10. Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

**Possible Bechloe Prompt: Aubrey never tells anyone else's secrets, but when Chloe and Beca both confide i her about their feelings for each others, she might be willing to make an exception just this once...**

**This is Aubrey-centric. Initially, it wasn't going to be, but I think this version is better than the non-Aubrey-centric draft I wrote.**

* * *

Bechloe: Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

"Chloe!" Aubrey shouts, effectively snapping Chloe out of her thoughts. She looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"This is the fifth time today you've been unfocused!" Aubrey says sternly.

"I'm sorry, keep going," Chloe dismisses Aubrey calling her out. Truth is, she was staring at Beca's ass, again. Even worse, Beca herself. It had became a habit recently. Thoughts of Beca swirling around her mind messed with her head. She was distracted, swooning at everything Beca did. A lovesick puppy is what she'd call it.

"You're sure?" Aubrey asks, her tone morphing from irritation to genuine concern.

"Yeah. Just tired, that's all," Chloe lies.

"Positions!" Aubrey snaps.

No one moves, they all stare at Chloe, the co-captain who is always on top of her game.

"Positions, aca-bitches!" Aubrey yells.

"Sir, yes sir!" Fat Amy salutes. Like usual, Aubrey pays no mind to Fat Amy's one liners, not to mention her mocking.

"From the top. 5, 6-" Aubrey is interrupted by a voice.

"When can we catch a break?" Fat Amy asks.

"We had one ten minutes ago," Aubrey sighs.

"And?" Fat Amy looks expectantly to Aubrey.

"Fine. With Chloe being unfocused and all, I'll call it," Aubrey says in aggravation. The Bellas loosen up and start to mingle.

Aubrey's voice stops them, "Be here twenty minutes early tomorrow, no exceptions."

Everyone but Chloe and Aubrey groan, Fat Amy the loudest. Aubrey shoots every single person but Chloe a cold look. Immediately, all the Bellas shuffle out of the room.

"We're gonna lose, we're gonna lose," Aubrey mumbles over and over to herself.

Chloe, a co-captain, holds back.

"What's up?" Aubrey pries. No small talk, no lead in.

"What do you mean?"

"Your glossed over eyes, your embarrassment when I call you out. It isn't just today, either."

"I told you, I'm tired," Chloe lies.

"Bullshit. Are you having node problems?"

"No, I had them removed, remember?"

"So what is it?"

"I've fallen in love," Chloe says for the first time out loud.

"Really?" Aubrey is shocked.

"Yeah."

"Who is it?"

"Beca."

Aubrey's jaw drops.

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"I respect her to a degree, but you couldn't have fallen in love with anyone else? Even Stacie would be a better girlfriend," Aubrey scoffs.

"I didn't pick who I fell in love with," Chloe says, a bit angrily.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey says sincerely. "Is this is the point where I say I'm happy for you and that you should go get your girl? And then we jump up and down, squealing like idiots?"

"Are we also gonna break out into song?" Chloe accepts Aubrey's apology.

"We aren't going that far," Aubrey says. Chloe laughs.

"Please don't tell Beca," she adds.

"Wouldn't dream of it. And it's not like we actually hang out either."

"Thanks." Chloe hugs Aubrey and skips out.

* * *

"Open up Mitchell!" Aubrey yells as she pounds on Beca's dorm room door.

She's greeted by a girl who's glare is arguably more threatening than Beca's.

"Blondie," Kimmy Jin says Aubrey. Kimmy Jin pushes past Aubrey with the same glare on her face and walks out of the room, obviously _thrilled _that Beca has company.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asks.

"Just dropping by," Aubrey says, an attempt to be nonchalant. Beca raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"Really?"

Aubrey looks as if she's gonna hurl.

"You okay?" Beca asks.

"Yes, I'm fine," Aubrey chokes down. Beca starts to speak. Aubrey holds up her hand to silence Beca.

"I'm not going to repeat this, so listen carefully." Beca nods.

"I need you to create a mix, a set list for the finals," Aubrey manages to say. She almost hates Chloe for making her do this.

Beca is at first shocked. Then, she laughs.

"You're asking me for help?" Beca has a smug look on her face.

"I'll retract my offer if you keep up your attitude," Aubrey snaps, having a hard enough time the first time saying it.

"Sorry. Do you have specific guidelines?" Beca asks conversationally.

"Just make it winning material. And remember, this is Chloe and I's last year. Don't fuck this up," Aubrey says menacingly.

At Chloe's name, Beca's face glossed over the same lovesick expression Chloe's had. Although Chloe doesn't care as much about winning as Aubrey does, Beca knows if they do win, Chloe will be ecstatic. Beca knows she'll do anything to make that happen, even take orders from Aubrey.

"Got it," Beca confirms. Aubrey's about to walk out, she accomplished all she came for.

"An another thing," Aubrey says. "Why did your face make a disgustingly cute expression when I mentioned Chloe?"

"What are you talking about?" Beca asks.

"Cut the bullshit, you know what I'm talking about."

"I love Chloe," Beca admits reluctantly.

"That's just great," Aubrey mumbles to herself.

"Pardon?"

"That's wonderful!" Aubrey says in mock excitement.

"And-" Aubrey begins, Beca cutting her off.

"If I hurt Chloe, you'll kill me and all that crap," Beca says for Aubrey.

"I was actually going to wish you the best of luck, but I will cut you if you hurt her," Aubrey says. "See you a practice," Aubrey smiles over her shoulder.

Beca stands in her dorm, confused as hell.

As Aubrey walks down the hall, she thinks to herself. When did I become matchmaker? Her second thought is, what am I getting myself into?

* * *

"Alright ladies, forget all the choreography we worked so hard on the last few weeks," Aubrey announces.

"We didn't work hard on that choreography at all," Fat Amy points out.

"That was sarcasm," Beca whispers.

"Oh," Fat Amy nods.

"When Beca's finished our mix for the finals, we'll start on choreography for it," Aubrey continues.

All the Bellas gasp.

"Oh don't look like you're all so surprised," Aubrey rolls her eyes.

The Bellas let out sighs of relief, cheer and congratulate Beca.

Chloe, however, hugs Beca warmly, her breath ghosting her ear. It sends shivers down Beca's spine and her response makes Chloe weak in the knees.

"You did this didn't you?" Beca says to Chloe. Chloe's eyes have a little twinkle in them. She smiles shyly.

"I thank you for doing that," Beca returns the smile. Chloe kisses Beca's cheek wordlessly. She saunters back to her seat, making Beca roll her eyes at Chloe's flirtatious nature. At the same time, it drove her crazy.

* * *

The week passed, Chloe and Beca dancing around one another, flirting mercilessly. It bothered the hell out of Aubrey. It could be because she cares about both of them deep inside her layered heart, or because their endless flirting is disrupting practice.

"Oh my God!" Aubrey shouts in the middle of rehearsal. All of the Bellas stop instantly, looking at their flushed captain.

"I was doing the steps right this time," Beca tells her honestly.

"I noticed," Chloe bats her eyes, in a very Chloe way. The Bellas look at each other, silent conversations passing around.

"Your flirting is ruining our chances at winning," Aubrey says, pointing at Beca and Chloe. All the Bellas nod in agreement.

"What?" Beca asks, apparently unaware of what Aubrey's talking about.

"Are you that thick?" Aubrey asks.

"Was that supposed to be dirty?" Fat Amy interjects.

Aubrey face palms, "I don't like to reveal secrets, I find it wrong on many levels. But this one time, I can't help it."

The Bellas keep quiet, enjoying this entertainment.

"You two," Aubrey points at Beca and Chloe, "Get your shit together before finals, we have to win."

"What are you talking about?" Beca asks.

"This flirting you guys have been doing all week, and even before that. Chloe loves you, Beca." She turns to Chloe, "And Chlo, Beca loves you too."

There, Aubrey thinks, I did it.

"Bitch has a point," Lilly says, inaudible to everyone but herself.

"Still, I hear nothing," Aubrey dismisses Lilly.

"You love me?" Beca asks Chloe, showing her vulnerable side.

"Of course I do," Chloe says confidently.

"Good. I love you too."

She leans up to kiss Chloe. Chloe smiles and kisses her back, the room erupting into cheers.

"Finally," Aubrey sighs to herself.

Mission accomplished.


	11. Six Reasons Chloe Knows It's Love

Bechloe: Six Reasons Chloe Knows It's Love

**I**

When Beca puts up her walls or when Chloe lets everything get to her, they can never stay mad at each other for long.

"Beca! I asked you ten minutes ago to pick up your jacket. I shouldn't need to pick up after you all the time!"

"Happy now?"

"Do you have to be so sarcastic?"

"You're doing it right now."

"'Cause you won't pick up your things."

"I would if you'd quit nagging me about it."

"Whatever."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Please don't cry Chloe. I'll clean up after myself."

"I'm trying not to. Pregnancy hormones and stuff, you know."

"I know."

**II**

Beca is always stunned by Chloe's beauty.

"Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you need something?"

"No. Why do ask?"

"You're staring again."

"You're just so beautiful, I can't help it."

"You're not so bad yourself."

**III**

It isn't that Beca's whipped, she just loves to make Chloe happy.

"Please?"

"No."

"Beca, please."

"I'll get sick! You'll get sick!"

"Playing in the rain never hurt anyone."

"It's too cold."

"It's summer."

"I'm busy."

"You're arguing with me."

"Exactly, I'm busy."

"Please?"

"Fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too. But let's get out there before I change my mind."

**IV**

The only person Beca will open up to is Chloe.

"You're the only person I felt like I could talk to. So..."

"Just let it out. It's better to let it out now then to bottle it up."

"Sorry about your shirt. My tears are on it."

"Don't worry about it."

**V**

Beca brought up the subject of kids which shows she's committed.

"How do you feel about kids?"

"They're cute. They're messy as hell, but cute."

"Let me rephrase that. How would you feel about having some of our own?"

"You're joking!"

"Actually, I'm not."

"You really want to have kids?"

"Yeah. Not now, but eventually, when we're settled and stuff."

"Yes! Of course I want little Becas running around our house."

"Really?"

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"So, baby names. What do you think of..."

"What have I gotten myself into?"

**VI**

Beca said she is in love too.

"If I told you I'm in love with you, what would you say?"

"I'd say I'm in love with you too."

"Like you'd really mean it?"

"With my whole heart."


	12. Heart Attack

**This is based off of a Youtube video I've seen. (watch?v=hya9xxn7CA0)  
**

* * *

Mitchsen: Heart Attack

Lily Mitchell and her parents relax on their couch. They're watching some wedding special or whatever, no one is really paying attention.

"You guys never told me how you got engaged," Lily mentions.

Beca looks at Aubrey. They remember it like it was yesterday.

"Your Mom proposed to me," Aubrey says.

"How?" Lily asks.

"Well..." Beca starts.

"It was an unforgettable proposal," Aubrey adds.

"Yeah, I almost gave her a heart attack," Beca agrees.

"So what happened?" Lily asks.

* * *

"Ready?" Jesse whispers in Beca's ear.

"Sort of. You know I'm afraid of heights," she responds.

"We've practiced several times, you've got this," Jesse reassures her.

They motion for Fat Amy, Stacie and Cynthia Rose to leave with the ring and the camera.

Beca looks around at her friends, the rest of the former Bellas, Chloe, Jesse, her parents and the most wonderful person she knows. Her girlfriend (hopefully soon to be fiance,) Aubrey Posen.

They're all on the vast rooftop immersed in conversations. She's got a plan. A successful plan... She hopes.

Although Aubrey's not the most open person, and despite her personality, she's a bit shy. Beneath it though, is a romantic. Maybe this isn't the most romantic, but it'll sure be a big gesture. As she knows, Aubrey has always wanted a grand proposal. And she's gonna get one.

"You're filming me?" Beca turns to Chloe.

"Yep," Chloe smiles.

"And you got the one to film Aubrey's reaction?" Beca asks Jesse.

Jesse nods.

Beca opens her mouth to address the crowd before she stops. Chloe stops rolling the camera and looks at Beca.

"Are you worried about the height, or Aubrey saying yes?" Chloe whispers.

"Both. If I miss, I'll die. If she says no, I'll die."

"So it's a win win situation," Jesse interjects.

"Shut up. And might I remind you, this was all your idea," Beca pokes him in the chest.

"I was kidding, Beca. Kidding. You're the one who took the idea and ran with it," Jesse defends.

"Besides, we all know what's going on, and we've got 911 on speed dial," Chloe continues.

"Thanks for that reminder," Beca says sarcastically.

"Nothing bad will happen to you," Chloe rolls her eyes. Jesse pats Beca awkwardly on the back.

"Okay, here I go," Beca walks away as Chloe begins to record.

"Hey people!" Beca calls, not formally knowing how to call attention to herself. She steps up on the roof ledge, like practiced. Also, to make herself a bit taller.

"I have an announcement to make," she begins. "Aubrey, we have been together for quite a long time now. There are many things I've learned about you, and there are also so many more."

Aubrey already starts to tear up, knowing exactly what's coming next.

"I do know that you've always wanted a traditional white wedding, a happily ever after, and I hope to give it to you if you'll let me. God, I've never said something that cheesy in my life. Oh, the things you do for love."

Everyone, including Aubrey, laughs.

Beca turns to Jesse, who has an empty engagement ring box.

"May I have the ring please?" she asks Jesse.

Intentionally standing in the back, Jesse tosses the empty box to Beca. She naturally misses catching it, and then fumbles to grab it.

Aubrey watches in horror as Beca loses her balance on the ledge and falls of the building. Shock is replaced by worry as she rushes to the ledge, letting herself breathe again.

The sight she sees is not Beca sprawled on the ground in pain. She doesn't see Beca close to death, she doesn't see Beca motionless or limp.

Aubrey sees Stacie and Cynthia Rose holding a banner which reads: WILL YOU MARRY ME? Fat Amy has a camera in her hand, obviously laughing at the look she's filmed on Aubrey's face.

Beca's smiling from on top of a mat used for stunts. In her hand is an open ring box, this time, complete with an actual engagement ring.

Aubrey stands jaw dropped at the sight.

"Is that a yes?" Beca, Fat Amy, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose yell from the parking lot.

"Excuse me," Aubrey says. She pushes past everyone and heads inside the building.

"Where did she go?" Beca asks worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, she isn't running away. She's running to you," Fat Amy says.

They see Aubrey run out the door with a wide smile on her face.

"Told ya," Fat Amy says.

Aubrey practically leaps on Beca and captures her in a kiss. Beca almost drops the ring in her hand.

"A yes would've sufficed," Stacie comments.

"Nah, that was way more fun," Beca says breathlessly.

"Of course I'll marry you, dumbass," Aubrey says. She slaps Beca upside the head.

"Hey!" Beca exclaims.

"That was for jumping off the freakin' building!"

"But it was a grand proposal right?" Beca asks timidly.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought you were hurt or worse, dead!" Aubrey wraps Beca in a hug.

"Thanks for thinking so highly of me," Beca mumbles.

"What would you think if I'd jumped off a building?" Aubrey returns.

"You have a point."

"Give her the ring!" Chloe and Jesse shout from above.

"The one you went to great lengths to catch," Aubrey laughs.

"Actually, that was an empty box, Fat Amy had the real one," Beca says while slipping the ring onto Aubrey's finger.

"It's beautiful," Aubrey says.

"I picked it out myself," Beca says proudly.

"And I totally believe you," Aubrey says, kissing her (now) fiance again.

Everyone cheers, the cameras still rolling.

* * *

"You could've died!" Lily says.

"That was quite unlikely to happen," Beca says confidently.

"Chloe and Jesse had to reassure you that you weren't," Aubrey mentions.

"It was a good proposal!" Beca says indignantly.

"Dangerous though," Lily says.

"Dangerous, smangerous, I'd do anything for your mother," Beca smiles.

"Aww," Aubrey blushes. They lean in to-

"Don't. Wait 'til I leave, please," Lily whines.

"Children, can't live with them or without them," Beca laughs.


	13. Conversations

**I had fun with the last chapter, making it mainly dialogue...**

**I got a list of ten random words, which is what each conversation is based off of. But, I chose _love_ to be the first word.**

* * *

Chaubrey: Conversations

**1. Love**

"Aubrey, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No."

"What about happily ever afters?"

"Definitely not."

"In soul mates?"

"As if."

"Do you think there's a such thing as true love?"

"You make me laugh."

"Love at all?"

"I've never been in love."

"Then I guess I'll have to prove it."

"What?"

"I've loved you since I first saw you. We've been friends this long, I think we'll get our happily ever after. I truly believe you're my soul mate, and my one true love. Despite what you think, I think you're in love with me too."

**2. Spider**

"Why are you so afraid of spiders?"

"Aubrey, how could I not be?"

"They're more scared of you then you are of them."

"I disagree with that."

"Spiders are just tiny harmless creatures."

"They aren't harmless, they're sometimes hairy, they crawl all over you and it freaks me out."

"They eat mosquitoes and flies for you."

"That doesn't make me like them."

"What if I said there was one on your head?"

"You're joking, don't try to scare me."

"No really, there's a spider on your head."

"Aubrey."

"I'm serious."

"Ahhhh! Get it off!"

**3. Clouds**

"Aubrey!"

"Yes?"

"Look!"

"You're pointing at the sky..."

"No, I'm pointing at the clouds."

"Because?"

"It's an elephant!"

"Chloe, I'm pretty sure that's a cloud."

"You're no fun."

"Fine, it looks like a pig."

"Don't you see the trunk?"

"I'm pretty sure it's a pig's snout."

"Nope. It's an elephant trunk."

"Pig."

"Elephant."

"Pig."

"What about that one?"

"That looks like a pig too."

**4. Smile  
**

"Are you okay, Aubrey?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm smiling aren't I?"

"That doesn't mean you're happy."

"I'm fine, really Chloe."

"Aubrey, I've perfected my fake smile for years. I know it's fake."

"How could you tell?"

"I know your smile."

"Huh?"

"You're real smile is warm. It's blinding because it's so bright. Your smile stretches miles across your face. It reaches your eyes, which are beautiful as well by the way. Most importantly, it is genuine. Don't ask why, but it is."

"Like this?"

"Exactly."

**5. Cheesy**

"Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven?"

"Chloe? What are you doing?"

"Do you have a map, 'cause I keep getting lost in your eyes."

"Chlo?"

"Your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night."

"Do you have a fever?"

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?"

"I'm flattered, but what are you doing?"

"I'm being cheesy?"

"You're a dork."

"Is there a mirror in your pocket-"

"Don't finish that one."

"So you know the answer? Who's the dork now?"

"Still you. But it's okay, you're my dork."

"Now you get the concept!"

**6. Glass**

"That went better than I thought."

"No, it really didn't, Chloe."

"What do you mean? Your parents were nice to you for the first time in years!"

"Never mind."

"Aubrey..."

"Whenever they speak to me, they don't look at me."

"You were making eye contact."

"They were looking at me, but not at me."

"Huh?"

"My parents were looking at me, in the eyes, yes. But yet they were looking past me, through me. As if I was made of glass. So they see me, but they don't."

"I'll never do that."

"How could you promise that?"

"Because, Aubrey Posen, you're not made of glass."

**7. Drunk**

"Carry me!"

"I am carrying you Chlo."

"Piggy back ride!"

"You are way too drunk."

"Aubrey got pretty hair."

"Just get off me, please."

"Aubrey mad?"

"Oh, god."

"My name isn't god."

"Can you brush your teeth? You reek of alcohol."

"Nope."

"Chloe."

"You're blurry."

"Maybe it's because you're wearing my glasses."

"Ha ha, I am."

"I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"Then sleep, I don't mind."

"Yeah, no. Not until you do."

"Why not?"

"Remember last time I stopped watching you when you were drunk?"

"Aubrey made a funny!"

"You're such a child."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Really, who?"

"His name is Mark. I met him tonight."

"I don't think he's into you."

"He is."

"I saw him kissing his boyfriend."

"He said he loved me."

"Apparently, he cheated."

"But I love him."

"How would your girlfriend, Aubrey, feel about that?"

"I don't know, you should ask her."

"Do you even know what your saying?"

"Whenever I think of words, they come out of my mouth."

"No! That's new information."

"The more you know!"

"Chloe?"

"Aubrey?"

"Please, just go to sleep."

"But I see a unicorn!"

**8. Midnight**

"Chloe, what are you doing up?"

"I got hungry."

"So did I."

"It kinda used to be a tradition in my family."

"What do you mean?"

"My brother and I would wake up at midnight on occasion, have a snack and talk. We didn't have much time to see one another during the day."

"And now you can carry on tradition with me."

"I'm happy I can share that with you."

"Even though I don't say it often, I do love you."

"I know. I love you too, Aubrey."

"Now, do you know where the hot chocolate is?"

**9. Strong**

"Aubrey! No, don't leave me!"

"Chloe! Wake up!"

"Aubrey!"

"Calm down."

"What are you doing?"

"You had a nightmare."

"A dream, that's all."

"It's okay to have them, we all do."

"I'm fine, go back to sleep."

"Chloe, you're always reassuring me, you're always the rock. Let me be the strong one for once, let me take care of you."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Don't leave me..."

"I would never."

**10. Bliss**

"Remember that day you told me you loved me?"

"Of course. Aubrey, how could I forget?"

"I'm so thankful you did."

"Where is this coming from?"

"Seeing our child for the first time today, brought me back to that day. I think I'm finally in a state of pure bliss."

"Me, you, our baby girl. I'm in bliss too."


	14. Worth Fighting For

**I am not trying to steal anyone's fic with this prompt. After reading several fics with this basis, I've decided to write my own. It is in no way intended to be a copy, I have become inspired to write this, not to copy it.**

* * *

Chaubrey: Worth Fighting For **  
**

Chloe's fiddles with the ring in her right hand. They're watching a movie that she isn't paying any attention to, because of the shiny rock in her hand. Her left hand is busy as well, holding Aubrey's right.

Should I do it?

Should I not?

Chloe decides it's an all or nothing deal, a risk worth taking. 'Cause hey, if it's worth having, it's worth fighting for.

"Aubrey?" Chloe begins.

"Yeah?" Aubrey turns her body to face Chloe and mutes the TV. As always, she has her full attention focused on Chloe.

"Would you ever consider marrying me?" Chloe asks in a rush.

Aubrey's mouth gapes. She stares stupidly at Chloe, needless to say, overwhelmed with astonishment.

"Pardon?" Aubrey gasps.

"Will you marry me?" Chloe enunciates clearly. Aubrey isn't any less confused, or stunned.

Chloe brings her hand into Aubrey's view. She uncurls her fingers which reveals the ring.

"Oh my god!" Aubrey breathes.

"It's nice isn't it?" Chloe smiles. She sets the ring on her lap and takes Aubrey's other hand.

"So will you?" Chloe asks again, this time more hesitantly.

"I-I-I don't kn-n-ow what to s-say," Aubrey stutters.

"You could say yes?" Chloe's response ends up being a question.

"We aren't together," Aubrey mentions. Chloe looks up, almost in defeat.

"But we are. Not officially, but we're together," Chloe says. Aubrey doesn't say anything so Chloe doesn't stop there.

"We've known each other since birth but I've loved you for eight. We sleep together, both figuratively and literally. I haven't been on a date in six years, your dates never last. Even if we haven't labeled it, we've been a couple for nearly six years. I know I'm in love with you and I know I want to be by your side the rest of my life. And I know you love me, or you wouldn't have stayed with me for so long."

Chloe's close to tearing up at the end of her statement. Aubrey's still partially in shock.

"You love me don't you?" Chloe asks tentatively. She's usually so sure, but she's starting to doubt herself with Aubrey's lack of words. A few agonizing minutes pass. Finally, Aubrey nods. She looks Chloe straight in the eye and it gives Chloe her answer.

"You'll marry me?" Chloe begins to smile. Aubrey pushes Chloe lightly with her body as she leans in to kiss her. Her right hand pulls Chloe's head toward her lips and her left takes the ring.

"I do love you," Aubrey breathlessly whispers between kisses. Her eyes remain closed, forehead against Chloe's.

"And I will marry you," Aubrey finishes. She emphasizes her answer with another kiss, a lingering one.

Chloe can't stop smiling into the kisses. She blindly takes the ring from Aubrey's hand and slips it on Aubrey's finger.

"Perfect," Aubrey grins. A true smile, the one rarely seen by anyone but her _fiance_. Chloe's smile matches Aubrey's. She lazily wraps her arms around Aubrey's neck.

"I love you so much," Chloe sighs happily.

It was worth it.


	15. Musical Road Trip

**Believe it or not, I have been writing more chapters to It's Inevitable. I want it to be the way I envisioned it before it's posted.  
**

* * *

Mitchsen: Musical Road Trip

"Are we there yet?" Beca asks. She huffs in the passenger seat of Aubrey's car, rolling her neck around to rid of the knot.

"No, you asked that five seconds ago and we weren't there either," Aubrey grits her teeth.

Only a minute passes before Aubrey hears:

"Are we there yet?"

"You've asked that a billion times already!"

"Actually I've only asked that thirty four times, I've been counting."

"Yeah, thirty three times too many," Aubrey blows a piece of hair out of her face.

"Is that piece of hair pissing you off?"

"No, you are."

"I'm bored, what do you want me to do?"

"Stop asking when we're gonna get there."

"Fine, fine."

A few more minutes pass and Aubrey hears:

"This is the song that doesn't end. Yes, it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because... This is the song that doesn't end. Yes, it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because... This is the-"

"Shut up!" Aubrey yells.

"Don't like that song?" Beca asks innocently. "Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby, but her-"

"I don't like that song either."

"I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world. Life-"

"Beca!"

Beca starts humming.

"Nyan Cat, really?"

"And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh-"

"Not any better."

"We are never ever ever getting back together, we-"

"Stop, please."

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else-"

"You can't think of anything else?"

Beca taps her chin in thought.

"Would you let me see beneath your beautiful? Would you let me see beneath your perfect? Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl. I wanna see inside. Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?"

Aubrey joins in with Beca.

"I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower. I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out. We'll be falling, falling, but that's okay, 'cause I'll be right here. I just wanna know... Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?"

"You know what that song means right?" Beca asks.

"Yeah," Aubrey admits quietly.

"I think it applies to both of us," Beca says. She scoots closer to Aubrey and pushes away her offending lock of hair. The one that continually gets in her way.

"I think you should know that I love you the way you are, I think you're beautiful," Beca smiles.

Aubrey kisses her girlfriend quickly, risking a glance off the road.

"And if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, you are perfect to me," Aubrey sings in response. "I love you too."

Beca, not one to become too mushy, speaks.

"Are we there yet?"

"Thirty five and counting."

* * *

**1. The Song That Never Ends **

**2. Call Me Maybe**

**3. Barbie Girl**

**4. Nyan Cat**

**5. Baby**

**6. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together  
**

**7. What Makes You Beautiful**

**8. Beneath Your Beautiful**

**9. (Fuckin') Perfect**


	16. I Will Survive

**Imagine person B of your OTP walking in on person A belting into the bathroom mirror, making awkward eye contact and then backing away and closing the door again before bursting out laughing.**

* * *

Bechloe: I Will Survive

"At first I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side," is what Chloe hears as she walks into her shared apartment.

"But then I spent so many nights, thinking how you did me wrong. And I grew strong and I learned how to get along."

Chloe realizes the singing is coming from the bathroom. Of course she realizes it's Beca's voice, no one else would be in their bathroom. But she can't help but have some disbelief, for the sole fact that Beca doesn't sing around the house, if ever.

She walks to bathroom door and knocks lightly, "Beca?" Chloe asks. She waits a few beats but the singing continues.

"Go on now go. Walk out the door! Just turn around now, 'cause you're not welcome anymore!"

Chloe easily imagines Beca singing her heart out, a sassy look on her face. And that's exactly what she's greeted with when she opens the door.

"Oh no not I, I will survive! As long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive," Beca sings to the mirror. Chloe smiles in amusement and appreciation for her girlfriend. She leans against the door frame just watching the sight before her.

"I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give," Beca continues. She doesn't notice Chloe but she does a hairbrush. Pretending as though she's performing on stage, Beca really gets into the song, the hairbrush in her hand.

"And I'll survive! I will survive!" Beca belts. And despite Chloe's amusement and her stifled laughter, Chloe knows Beca isn't actually off key.

"Hey, hey..." Only then does Beca realize Chloe is standing there, trying not to laugh. Beca's eyes unfortunately meet Chloe's. She takes that as her cue to leave. Beca assumes Chloe's shooting her a WTF look.

Chloe slowly closes the bathroom door as she walks out backward, holding in her grin.

Once they're out of each others' sight, Chloe allows herself to laugh and Beca lets her red face fall into her hands. She drops the brush while mumbling to herself, "Why me?"

Chloe just laughs and laughs, purposefully letting Beca hear it.

"I hate you!" Chloe hears from behind the door. As a response, Beca simply hears Chloe laugh harder.


	17. Water Guns

**I have decided to go on a hiatus after the 20th chapter. After the 20th, I'll post new chapters on occasion, just whenever an idea sparks.**

**Don't forget I'm always open for prompts or ideas.**

**It's Inevitable will be posted after the 20th chapter.**

* * *

Chaubrey: Water Guns

Aubrey's at the sink, washing all the dishes Chloe's managed to get dirty. Though most people wouldn't think so, Chloe eats like a freaking pig. Suddenly, a stream of water hits Aubrey's neck. She turns around to see her grinning girlfriend, a plastic water gun snug her hand.

"Oops!" Chloe chuckles. Catching Aubrey off guard, Chloe aims for Aubrey's face, and she doesn't miss. Aubrey blinks repeatedly, wiping at her face.

"Damn you Chloe!" Aubrey catches the water gun Chloe tosses to her before Chloe escapes through the front door.

Before Aubrey can catch Chloe, she's hit again. Chloe. Aubrey turns the corner of their house and she finds Chloe smiling. Quicker than her girlfriend, Aubrey pulls up the water gun and gets Chloe in the chest.

"You're gonna get it Posen!"

Aubrey can't react when a pair of lips trail up her neck. Aubrey finds herself sinking into Chloe's body, overcome with desire.

Then before she knows it, water is splashed in her face. Aubrey's jaw drops, her face dripping with water, and shock.

"That was just mean!" She yells to Chloe's retreating figure.

"Catch me if you can!" Chloe smirks playfully.


	18. Vanity

Mitchsen: Vanity

"Aubrey!" Beca pounds on the bathroom door for the thousandth time this morning.

"I'll be out in a second!" Aubrey shouts back.

"You said that twenty minutes ago," Beca rolls her eyes.

She didn't think sharing an apartment with Aubrey would be like this. In fact, who knew Aubrey was so vain? It's Aubrey. Why does she take nearly an hour in the bathroom each morning?

"If you don't get out here soon, I might piss on the carpet. Or worse, die," Beca groans.

"Almost done," Aubrey calls from inside the bathroom.

"You're such a girl," Beca complains. Aubrey applies the last bit of her makeup. "I mean seriously, what takes so long every morning?" Beca thinks aloud.

"You're already perfect when you wake up. Not everyone can look as beautiful as you when they wake up in the morning. So get out!" Beca speaks with no filter. Aubrey drops her eyeliner.

She whips the door open to face Beca.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She gapes.

"Uh," Beca's throat goes dry. Shit, did I really say that? She scratches the back of her neck awkwardly.

Aubrey's expectant, and gorgeous face looks back at her.

"Of course I do," Beca finally answers cheekily.

Aubrey's smile stretches a mile wide across her face. She grabs Beca's face and kisses her. Definitely wasn't expecting that, Beca thinks.

"I guess I should tell you your beautiful more often," Beca grins. Aubrey is about to kiss her again, but then she's reminded why she wanted Aubrey out of the bathroom.

She ducks out of Aubrey's embrace and runs into the bathroom. Aubrey collapses onto her bed with a smile.

Oh how she loves Beca. Small bladder and all.


	19. Numb

**Two perspectives, one incident. It's pretty obvious who is who.  
**

* * *

Bechloe: Numb

_I cheated._

Two short words bounce of the walls, they echo in my mind. Did I hear that right?

"Sorry?" I turn around slowly, simultaneously switching off the heat on the stove.

"I had sex with another woman," the words are repeated. They're coming from the woman whom I trust my life with. Or, from the woman whom I used to trust.

A million questions and thoughts run through my mind. My brain might explode. I could break down and cry. I could pack my things and never look back. I can scream and point fingers and I could kick you out. And I want to do all those things. I'd love to pick a fight, I'd love to cry every emotion out of my body. But I don't do any of that.

I stand tall. I stand still and I stand emotionless.

"You slept with someone else," I state. You hesitantly nod in confirmation.

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my cooking," I say in a perfectly normal voice. I turn back on the heat and continue cooking the pasta.

I try to engage you in conversation over dinner, but you practically ignore me. I ask how you're day went, I tell you about mine. You speak no more and no less than to answer my questions. Which is unusual 'cause you definitely love to chat up a storm. One of the reasons I married you.

As I lay down in our bed after dinner, I don't allow myself to feel anything. I try so very hard not to cry. As I learned growing up, crying makes you weak and being weak makes you an easy target.

You're laying next to me and I know if you knew I was holding back my tears, you'd ever so gently kiss away the few that escaped and tell me the opposite of what I've learned. You'd say that crying means you have been strong for too long. Then you would hold me tight all the way to the morning.

And I hope that the next time I open my eyes, I learn that this is only a dream...

* * *

_I cheated._

The words tumble out of my mouth. I've never felt this nervous or this guilty. You stare at me with this look on your face.

"Sorry?" you ask me. You turn your body around to face me, your face stoic.

"I had sex with another woman," I repeat.

I watch as you somehow manage to keep your composure and your eyes fixated on mine. I know I have no right, but I crave to reach out and touch you. Pull you into my arms and tell you it's okay, but it's not. Nothing will ever be the same.

I can almost feel your anger, your surprise and your sadness radiating, but I don't see it.

"You slept with someone else," you say, and it sounds only a bit like a question. I shake my head yes. I brace myself as you stare me down, even though you're shorter than me. I almost expect you to hit me, slap me, or whatever. The silence is not welcomed.

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my cooking," you say. You speak exactly like you would on a normal day. If our roles were switched, I couldn't do as you do now.

With our delicious pasta comes an awkward silence on my part, and an even more awkward conversation on yours. You act as normal as you would at dinner. I see no sign that you actually register what I confessed.

I lay in our bed with my back facing you, not at all letting myself touch you. I volunteered to sleep on the couch but you insisted on our normal routine. Discreetly, as if you're watching me, I subconsciously twirl my wedding ring. It's engraved with a simple phrase: _I Love You_. As is yours. I lie awake wondering what you're thinking.

And I hope that the next time I open my eyes, I learn that this is only a dream...


End file.
